40' Feet to Nowhere
by George should be Peter
Summary: Kodawari Hitaciin, the twins Triplet, arrives at the school with open arms and a strong heart, But is that enough to save her from the hole she has been digging herself into? With the help of The host club, Kodawari dosen't face her challenges alone.
1. Early arrival

Don't own any of it but my Kodawari!

* * *

"Father, what are you doing here?" Tamaki's eyes grew wide as his father stepped through the door. Today was the host club's day off and everyone was completely tired. The room was looking pleasantly quant as all of them lounged around.

"Am I not allowed to check up on my son?" The mysterious man said slyly, there had to be a catch in why he was there. Tamaki's look narrowed suspecting his father of something. Tamaki's father was always pulling the wool over Tamaki's eyes,. Tamaki got up to keep a close watch on his silly father.

"Hello boys." He greeted the rest of the club as he slowly walked past each one. He suddenly stopped in front of Haruhi. The man's present tone changed, Haruhi began to worry. She may strut around the school as a boy but she registered into the system as a girl. Tamaki's Father racked his absolutely accurate memory to find no past encountering with this boy. Haruhi saw the look creeping onto Mr. Suoh's face; she was just anticipating something bad to happen. "Who is this boy?"

"This is Haruhi, Remember father." Tamaki was amazed at the fact his father forgot about there late day conversations. Tamaki spilled his whole life to his father, even Haruhi. Even though his father was a bully to him sometimes (mostly in a jokingly manner) they were very close the two of them. "Ahh, very nice to meet you, Fujioka Haruhi."

"Actually, I am here to talk to the Hitaciin Brothers. May I ask to talk to you both privately?" He didn't look mad so Kaoru and Hikaru weren't all that worried, but maybe it was that silent kind of anger like the shadow king's anger.

"That sounds good." Kaoru and Hikaru eagerly got up to follow Tamaki's father. The door slammed between the rest of the host club and them. Everyone there was excited to here of the devils problems. These types of things brought them a sort of sick joy.

"Tamaki what was that about?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki began to blush, He was embarrassed of his father's rude manner to Haruhi at first, but then he was more embarrassed that he told his father everything.

"Well I do tell my father everything so I had-"

"Not that, but why is he talking to Hikaru and Kaoru?" Haruhi replied with a venom in her voice. She was silently flipping through pages of a magazine.

"It's probably about something delicious!" Hunni yelled out stuffing his face with ice cream. Suddenly Tamaki realized something quite obvious. The chair across from Hunni was empty. Everyday Mori sat there being quite invisible.

"Where is Mori, Hunni?" Haruhi asked diligently, Hunni placed a forkful of cake into his large mouth.

"Hessick." Hunni swallowed the cake. "He's sick."

"I see." Haruhi said wondering how Hunni got through the day without Mori. "Now Tamaki, what do you think your father wants with the idiots?"

"Hey, that's not very nice. I think he probably is mad about something they did. I wonder what it is."

Knock. Knock. Haruhi yelled that it was closed. Tamaki got up and opened the door anyways. Standing in the door way was a tall girl with large emerald eyes and long red hair. She could've been The Twin's twin! The girl had on a pair of jeans and a loose sweater. Haruhi stared at the girl for a long time. Emotion ran through her mind. _Could this be her? Impossible I haven't seen her since…_

"Um, excuse me. I'm looking for-"

"KADOWARI!" Haruhi jumped from her seat to hug the girl. Kadowari pulled away to look at Haruhi. She questioned Haruhi, was it really Haruhi? Tears swelled up in the two girls eyes. Tamaki, Kyouya and Hunni had no idea what was happening. Haruhi explained that they were best friends whom haven't seen each other for five years.

"How? Why? I was actually looking for someone else and I found you!" The girl wouldn't let go of Haruhi. Kadowari asked Haruhi why she was dressed as a guy. Haruhi explained all about the broken vase and the host club. Right as she was about to tell the names of the members, the door opened again. Standing with Mr. Suou, Hikaru and Kaoru were smiling like November had come early. Actually it was November, so that anology doesn't work. They gave a long desired stare at the girl. They thought she was going to arrive tomorrow, she wasn't supposed to be here like this. Why is she in Haruhi's arms?

"Kadowari?" Kaoru asked. "I thought you were going to fly into tomorrow?"

"Kadowari, you know Kaoru and Hikaru?" Haruhi looked confused, it was like it was something she knew but never really thought about.

"Yeah, Haruhi they're my brothers." Kadowari looked confused that Haruhi did not know this. "You know my father was Hitaciin QiJian."


	2. Curtains

Hello! Reviews are wanted, how is iot so far? Kodawari's picture is linked at my account profile!

* * *

Inside Mr. Suou's office the twins worried about what they had done. Was it the destruction of the many paintings in the Math classroom? Or something worse they can't even remember doing it. Sitting across from them, Tamaki's father was sporting a very Tamaki like grin. He grabbed some blank paper and a pen. 

"Now can you tell me your schedule for the day." What!? Hikaru was thoroughly confused at such a random request but gave the man the information anyways.

"Good, now I have the data to make a schedule completely opposite this for our new student." He wanted the new student to not be in any of their classes?

"New Student?" They asked together.

"Ah yes your sister Kodawari is coming, didn't your mother tell you this?" he smiled but felt a bit guilty for ruining some sort of surprise. Unexpectedly the brothers paled at her name and sunk in their seats. They loved their sister but she was always so bossy.

_Flashback. Kaoru, Hikaru and Kodawari are seven._

"Kaoru stand over there!" The girl pointed at the small boy.

"I'm Hikaru and also why do you get to be boss?"

"Because I'm three minutes older than YOU!" she screamed in their faces. She smiled her best smile then apologized sincerely for being a brat. She stood in the middle of their lawn for a while after that. The door to the house opened to their very upset father.

"Kodawari, that's enough playing for now." He paused. "Say good-bye to your brothers till we see them again."

_Flashback ended._

"Till we see them again…" that line still rung in their heads. Their father and Kodawari left for a long time after that. Hikaru and Kaoru missed them dearly no matter how strict their father was or how bossy their sister was. From that point on they only saw her twice a year and her visits slowly diminished after their father died when they were fourteen. The day after his death she arrived at their house. Their mother just turned her away by sending her out to some boarding school in Scotland. This would be their first visit with her in two years.

"Are you two unhappy about her coming?" They thought about the question for a while, realizing they had missed her so much. No they were very excited.

"When will she be here?"

"Tomorrow." Why didn't their mother tell them? Mother always shunned her for leaving, so why let her come home now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah, Haruhi they're my brothers." Kadowari looked confused that Haruhi did not know this. "You know my father was Hitaciin QiJian." Haruhi did know everything all along, but never thought about it. Haruhi had all the puzzle pieces she just never put them together. Five years ago, a eleven year old Haruhi waved goodbye to her best friend in the world and her best friends father.

"Kodawari, how do you know…" the four people plummeted into long stories about their memory's and friends and life. During this time Kyouya, Tamaki and Hunni all felt as if they were very lost among this reunion.

"Kodawari let me introduce you to our friends." Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru said very oddly at the same time. "Tamaki, Hunni and Kyouya."

"Where's Mori?" Hikaru asked.

"Sick."

"So Kodawari, are you in second year?" Tamaki asked smoothly.

"No I'm a freshman with my brothers." Tamaki went white.

"Hikaru and Kaoru you're not twins? You're triplets?" The three nodded.

"Kodawari why couldn't you be a boy, then we could sell triplets love!!"

"Haruhi, what is this fool babbling about?" _Fool? How could she be so mean on her first day meeting me! She is obviously related to those devils. _Thoughts swirled in Tamaki's head.

"Now Koda, please tell us why you look so frumpy today?"

"Well I… you see." She began to mope. "I hate the girl's uniform here! Why do they have to be dresses and on top of that, YELLOW DRESSES? Who in hell came up with that idea? So mom's making me a uniform out of those stupid yellow dresses right now."

"What's wrong with yellow dresses, their so cute." Hunni squealed. Those who were close to Kodawari laughed.

"Rumor has it, that Kodawari hasn't worn a dress in nine years!" Haruhi whispered not so quietly to Hunni.

"Not even to a ball!" Hunni twirled around.

"Um, I've never been to a ball."

"Oh well, the December ball is coming soon! You should go to that with us!!"

"I really don't think so…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was very interesting, that Hunni… How old is he?" She looked confused because Hunni looked like he should be in grade school.

"Senior." Hikaru chuckled at his sister's expression.

"Why did you come to the school l even after you knew our classes were done?" Kodawari stood still letting her brothers surpass her. They were walking side by side. Together as always. Kodawari had always felt left out of their little club.

"Why did you come home?" Hikaru began to feel a little worried for his sister. Their mother was cruel to her over the years. Koda never lived down the fact that she was her father's daughter. Koda was probably happier in Scotland.

"Mom wanted me home!" She smiled and her emerald eyes hung with secret. Hikaru and Kaoru knew this wasn't near the reason she had come home.

"No, really why did you come home?" She explained she was kicked out of her boarding school in Scotland for beating up a boy from a near boy school. She complained saying he said things to her to set her off, but no one listened to her. Koda wanted a shadow of concern to show on her brother's face, but they brushed it off by saying good job. Their walk home was silent from that point on.

The Hitaciin home was vast and beautiful. The family's land spread all over for acres and acres. The house itself was big and grand, but you could tell where each person slept by their windows. Hikaru and Kaoru were right next to each other because their curtains were bright green. Mrs. Hitaciin's bedroom windows had fabric bursting out of them at every corner. The only bare bedroom window was Kodawari's. Maids and Butlers ran all over the home leaving no trail behind them.

Entering the house Kodawari's brothers ran straight for the kitchen. Hungry boys.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Your home!" Their mother Migoto Hitaciin came down the stairs elegantly. She didn't even notice Kodawari. Softly Kodawari whispered hello to her mother.

"Don't speak to me in such a rude manner!" The women silently scolded Koda's actions. Koda scrunched away into the darkness of the hall. Falling on her way up the stairs, she ripped the sweater she was wearing. Pushing open the door to her bland room she fell in front of the yellow dress crying. She lied to her brothers saying that mother was fixing the dress; no one was going to fix it. Koda suddenly felt determined to do it herself. She is an artist who can easily handle scissors.


	3. Blood and Last words

_Authors note: this is quite a weird chapter so bear with me._

* * *

She had destroyed the dress. Changed the lines and stole her brother's pants. Mrs. Hitaciin felt something she had never felt before about Kodawari. Mrs. Hitaciin was proud of her daughter's abilities as seamstresses were improving. The yellow dress was now an empire waist top without the ugly pink ribbons. Her pants were the men's long black pants.

"Kawaii!" Kaoru and Hikaru shouted down the hallway. "But next time ask before stealing our pants!" She blushed. The black pants were loose on her because they were made for men of course. She silently laughed to herself. They walked outside the house to where a limousine was parked. They piled into it and drove off. About a block before the school kodawari asked to get out. She wanted to walk the rest of the way to school with her brothers. They hurried to get out of the car before the light turned green.

"So how long are you going to be at that club of yours?" Kodawari asked, knowing that she couldn't go to her house without her brothers. She was too scared to face her mother alone.

"Well it's from three to six, so that's three hours!" THREE HOURS? Kodawari knew she had to wait for them, but for three hours? Hopefully the library was worth that time.

Entering the gate to the school, Hikaru and Kaoru parted to stand around her. Koda could here whispers from every direction. Things like 'there she is! The twins sister!' and 'There's another one?' also 'What the hell is she wearing?' Being a Hitaciin, Kodawari had one trait that was purely hers and her brothers, self confidence. Kodawari looked at her schedule, then at her brothers. They had completely different classes, as expected. Kodawari was no different than her brothers at troublemaking, so three of them in one class would be a disaster.

Kaoru and Hikaru parted ways with Kodawari after a couple of feet inside the school.  
She gave a faltering smile, she was actually worried! Absent mindedly, Kodawari set off for her class. She was not really paying attention when she walked into something really hard. She fell back on the floor to see a huge towering boy with black hair. He was very handsome. He looked down at her with at first an emotionless face but the second look was confusion.

"Kaoru, Hikaru?" He lifted my chin up to inspect who I was.

"Takashi! That's Kodawari, Kaoru's sister!" a cute little boy's voice floated above everyone's heads. "Takashi, isn't she pretty?"

"Thank you, Hunni-senpai." Kodawari patted his blond head. "But no I'm not that pretty." Kodawari laughed causing the situation to feel very comfortable.

"Modest." Takashi's mouth curled just at the edges. It could've been a smile.

"I've got to go." Kodawari traveled into her first class of Ouran High School.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every Class came easily to Kodawari. It isn't because Kodawari was very smart, it was because Scotland was three years ahead of Japan in its education. Kodawari at the moment was fingering through the foreign language books. Kodawari spoke both English and Japanese, and was looking for one of her favorite authors. The Unknown War by Winston Churchill must've been in there! It said it was in the catalogue. It was gone, Kodawari kept thinking about who in the school speaks English too.

Four O'clock. Five after, Ten after, Twenty after. Five O'clock.

Kodawari was getting fed up with the amount of time that took boy's to woo girls. Koda silently packed up her stuff; she was going to see if Kaoru and Hikaru could leave early. The halls were quiet during after-hour school. She could only hear the sounds through the marble flooring. Her bag flapping at her side, she began to panic. She was afraid of being alone in large spaces, she always had.

_Flashback. Kaoru, Hikaru and Koadwari are five_

"Kaoru, Hikaru?" They were playing hide and seek. Koda was it, and her brothers were hiding. Playing in the twenty acre land of their property was always very hard on kodawari. She ran through some trees on the land and out on to a very, very large open field. Two football stadium's large. Koda ran to the middle of the patch, trying to imagine people taking all around her. She tried to ring the quiet out of her head, she needed cars and Horns and Screams. To every direction she gazed upon, was open land.

"KAORU, HIKARU, KAORU, HIKARU, KAORU, HIKARU…" She screamed till her voice disappeared. No body answered. Five years old and she was lost, no idea where to go. It must've been nearly Four O'clock in the afternoon and Father was away for the week.

Kodawari sat in the middle of the field till eight O'clock, around that time she drifted off to sleep. 10. 11. 12. 1. 2. 3.

The voices filled the air of the field. The great plain had no light at all, except of the crescent moon that night. Kodawari awoke thinking that her mother had finally come. But nothing that they were saying would've been anything her mother would've said.

"The report said she was out here somewhere."

"If we find the girl, we could hold her for ransom against her father."

"We get the money, and then kill her." A cruel laugh arose. As a five year old, Koda had no idea of what they were speaking of, but her heart beat grew faster and her pulse throbbed. The tone of the stranger's voice grappled through her mind. She wasn't ready, but you're never really ready till it's over are you?

She could feel their impact on the short grass. They were coming closer and closer. She laid back down and believed she could sink into the ground. Faster, Closer. Their breath was heavy and so was Koda's heart. She felt a swirl of air grace her body as a long black figure walked over her. A second figure followed suit. For thirty minutes the men conspired and seethed.

"Hey you!" She heard her fathers guard yell. There was a bunch of guards coming towards them. A pistol ran to each man. Falling next to Kodawari, she looked at the bleeding criminal. In the five years old mind, he saved her from the clutches of silence. She wrapped her arms around the dying man, thanking him for saving her.

The Sun was now rising and she finally heard her mothers voice drifting towards her. The white dress had the criminals blood all over it, and her face smudged with his last words.** Heaven's not that is all cracked up to be.**

"Is she out here." Koda dug through the words searching for concern. She watched her mother come towards her, the blue eyes of her mum shined with anger. Koda lifted her head to stare at her tall mother standing over her. Koda put her hands out motioning her mother to pick her up.

"Mummy." Her mother snorted and told her that she wouldn't hug the child while the blood reeked on Koda's shirt

_Flashback ended._

Koda just took in a deep breath and proceeded to find the third music room.


	4. Interlude Three and A Half

The door creaked open. The vivid air was filled with chatting and giggling and everything possible. Kodawari's entrance caused the volume level to drop. Girls began to converse in one another and whispers multiplied.

"Looking to designate someone?" Kaoru and Hikaru laughed.

"Pardon me? No, I want to go home now." Koda caused a ripple of commotion through the girls, Koda was surely no lady.

"We have, like, another hour to go." Kaoru whined. Then him and his brother shot up.

"Unless King Tamaki, let's us go early today." Hikaru grabbed kodawari and kicked her in the thigh. Koda's eyes grew big and she looked terribly cute. "Look she is a darling."

"KAWAII" Tamaki shouted at Kodawari, and then began to hug her. Koda just winked at Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Since I am so cute, can Kaoru and Hikaru go home early today?" She made her eyes almost as big as Haruhi's.

"No." Kyouya spoke solemnly. Koda dropped to the floor as in giving up.

"Please, I really hate the library it's too quiet." Koda put an emphasis on quiet, because her brothers were fully aware of her situation. Kyouya just laughed at her.

"Really Kyouya, Koda just can't work in quiet places." Koda felt a rush of warmth down her spine. Her brothers just stuck up for her for the first time.

"Why don't you do your work here?" Haruhi bumped into the conversation. Kyouya agreed, saying the idea was quite reasonable. Sitting at a small table koda grabbed her stuff out of her bag. She didn't even notice Mori, whom was sitting right across from her.

"Not used to silence?" Mori said eyeing her two brothers. Koda laughed and agreed. She let her eyes wander to the paper he was writing. He wasn't working today so he was working on something. She noticed he wasn't writing in Japanese but in English.

"**What are you writing?**" She asked in English. He looked up at her in amazement of her knowing English.

"**A letter.**" A love letter perhaps? She smiled at her stupidity of romanticizing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Next Day after School_

"Hitaciin Kodawari." A slithery voice came from behind a wall. Koda panicked for she was walking the empty hall again, in search of the bathroom. She moved a little faster. She glanced behind her and saw nothing. Moving her face back to staring ahead, she saw a tall boy right in front of her. She stopped so she wouldn't run into him.

"You're very pretty." The same slithery voice ellipsed into the thick atmosphere. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He would've been very handsome, if it wasn't for his horrible aura. Koda motioned to walk around the boy but he stopped her.

"Where are you going, Yankee." He grabbed her wrist.

"Koda-Chan" A high voice came from behind the boy. He recognized it immediately, dropping Koda's hand and escaping. "Koda-Chan are you okay?" Hunni looked at Kodawari's red wrist.

"No, I'm not." Kodawari dropped to the floor in a faint.

_Flashback. kodawari is eleven ._

Kodawari just got home from school with her friend Haruhi. At the moment they were walking down a long alley, when they heard a boy laugh. The light was always dim during early spring, and Koda and Haruhi were growing scared. From behind a dumpster a tall boy with brown hair and blue eyes emerged.

"Hitaciin Kodawari. Your mother hasn't seen you in a long time." He slithered and slided towards the two girls. "Ahh, your commensing with commoners."

"Your the commoner to us." She knew the boy form her parents dinner party's a long time ago. She also had a secret he wanted badly. He approached the two girls not even taking a glimpse at Haruhi. He came close to Koda's face and whispered something she would never forget. Eventually he turned to Haruhi, he lifted his laong arm and swatted her. Swatted her like a bug, Haruhi fell against the dumpster silently. Koda thought Haruhi was dead and began to cry next to the brown haired girl. Koda turned back to see the boy, but no one was there.

_Flashback ended._


	5. The Morinozuka Family

"Koda?" Haruhi shook her awake. Kodawari woke up from her sleep. She stared at Haruhi and felt as if she lost Haruhi again. She burst into tears just like a five year old. She felt something in her pocket. It was a gold ring. She lifted it up to her view; it was engraved with a date, June 1st. He must've slipped it into her pocket while she was in shock of him. Nanshi Lizhi (Lee Jher) was his name and he was one of the many memories that stained her mind. She felt someone other than Haruhi leaning over her. Hikaru and Kaoru faces reflected fear and Relief. Koda flew into their arms.

"Nanshi?" Kaoru whispered to her.

"Nanshi." Koda confirmed right away.

"Mom said he was going to be in town. You're sixteen, so I guess he must be-"

"Koda? Are you okay?" Haruhi asked her. Koda's mind ran through every memory where she had asked Haruhi if she was okay. Koda was always the heroine of every situation but her own. She immediately felt out of control of her own situation. She jumped up saying that she must've fell and that the floors were too hard. She silently walked away from the group making sure she was flawless with dealing with everything. She couldn't show weakness ever, that's what her father told her. _Doesn't ever show weakness or sharks will eat away at your paper cut. _

She slowly announced her deportation and bid everyone a good day. She would rather walk than wait, (_she glanced at her watch._) another hour. Maybe it's an hour walk but she needed to clear her mind. Her Mom wouldn't care at all, speaking of which, how did her mom know about Nanshi being in town. When she came home a couple of days ago her mother said he wasn't coming at all. When Koda was eleven her mother promised The Nanshi family Koda's hand in marriage in exchange for economical support. That's why he had confronted Kodawari and Haruhi that day. He told her that when she was eighteen she was to marry him. He is two years early. She flung her bag over her shoulder, totally aware every one of the hosts watching her.

Takashi slowly understood Kodawari's obsession for being in control of everything. She had no control over her own future so she needed as much stability as possible.

"Takashi, what's wrong?" Hunni grabbed Mori's shirt and tugged a couple of times. Takashi felt a strong push forward. He fell on to the ground as he felt a foot push him into the ground.

"TAKA!" Mori moved his head to see his little brother standing on top of him. He groaned and just lied there. He had forgotten about doing a demonstration for the kendo club today. His brother forced his foot into Mori's lower back. He just winced and asked his brother quietly to get off of him. "YOU PROMISED TO COME TO THE KENDO CLUB TODAY!" Satoshi jumped off his older brother and waited for Mori to get up.

"I'm sorry." He swatted the dust and dirt off his uniform.

"Tomorrow or else. Also mom wants you home early today." Satoshi bent down to Hunni. "Your brother isn't too happy with you. You both better get home."

"Alright! Satoshi is Chika here?" Hunni hugged Satoshi and gave him large puppy eyes. Satoshi shook his head and said that he was waiting at home for Hunni.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car pulled up a private driveway that lead to two side by side large mansions. Mori walked up to the left one as Hunni walked to the other one.

"Good day Mitsukuni." He opened the large door to his home. A delicious aroma filled the air around him. All he could hear was his mother cursing loudly and throwing things. He slowly walked down the hall into the Morinozuka's vast kitchen. There stood his mother covered with flour and cook books surrounding her. She looked heavily frustrated.

"Takashi you're home! Sweetie, can you get me the cumin seeds on the top shelf?" She smiled as her petite figure was groping for the top shelf.

"Sure mum." He reached over his mom and grabbed the glass jar easily. She snatched it from his hand and threw half of the jar into some kind of dough mixture in front of her. She started to pound the dough very hard and flour spilled all over Mori.

"Sorry pumpkin," She reached for a towel and brushed the flour of his uniform. "Next time stand a little farther away when I'm kneading bread." She gave out a hefty sigh as she ran across the kitchen to the cook book she was using. "I'm making Indian food tonight! It's going to be some thing new. Your aunt just sent me this cook book so I hope it turns out well." _why couldn't she just hire a cook like everyone else? But no she has to do everything her self. _The Morinozuka family didn't have any outside help at all. Takashi's mother did all the cleaning, cooking and laundry herself, she was the real housewife. She grew up a commoner like Haruhi, she married Takashi's father not knowing at all that he was wealthy.

Takashi walked over to one the cupboards and brought out a box of cheerios, that he gracefully stuck his hands in. His mother just glared at him as he shoved a handful into his mouth.

"Your going to vacuum every cheerio off this floor." She scolded him. He just kept eating as one by one cheerios fell to the ground.

"What did you want?" He asked her as he reached for the vacuum.

"Your room needs to be cleaned." She looked at him sternly. "I went up there today and walked into that pigsty."

"Alright mum, I'll clean it… tomorrow."


	6. Dinnertime Conversations

The door creaked open as Koda entered her house. She could hear laughs and giggles as the rest of her family conversed over dinner. It took her more than an hour to walk home, two hours at the least. She slowly walked up the stairs knowing that they noticed her but didn't say anything. She couldn't bear to see anyone at the moment so she locked her self in her room. She reached under her bed to grab an old shoe box. Inside the box were many different pictures of her dad. She pulled out one, laying it before her. She began to read his favorite book out loud, it was a complicated book and it was in English but Kodawari managed.

"**If you really want to hear about it, the first thing you'll probably want to know is where I was born, and what my lousy childhood was like, and how my parents were occupied and all, before they had me, and all that David Copperfield kind of crap…" **Koda's voice was raspy and she had sweaty palms. The book was 'the Catcher in the Rye' and it was probably one of the hardest books to interpret. Her Father liked it so she had to like it. For the about the hundred twentieth time she read those first lines with all the power she could muster.

She didn't notice the light footsteps outside her door. Her mother listened through the thin wood door, she didn't understand English but she could feel all the emotions surrounding Kodawari's tongue. She decided to sit by the door and listen to her daughter read. The words didn't register with Migoto but Kodawari had such love in her voice and such gentle tones.

Two Hours into her reading Kodawari stopped. She needed to sleep for tomorrow was going to be a long day. She absentmindedly shoved her book into her backpack. Her mother retreated from the door and slowly walked away.

_Flashback. Kaoru and Hikaru is Five_

"Mummy." Koda groped for her mothers arms. She felt the blood drying on her dress. Her mother turned her head the other way and snorted. Koda felt a little shove from her brothers, they looked worried. They just kept shoving her into one another. Each time they pushed harder, each time they grew more depressed. After a couple minutes the shoving became tensely violent and one of the guards snapped at them to stop. They quietly walked home **together** (just the two of them) hand in hand. Kodawari just cried silently behind.

When they returned to their house Hikaru and Kaoru traveled to their bedroom. Secretly, they sobbed for their sister.

"Nobody shall ever know what we have felt."

_Flashback Ended._

Hikaru's hazel eyes were red and his fists were rubbing them franticly. Kaoru had a pile of Kleenex's next to him. They were once again crying for her. They knew why Nanshi was back; their mother had basically sold her for economic security. They loved their sister as much as they loved another, once a Hitaciin sibling, always a Hitaciin sibling.

XXXXXXXXXX

A fork flew past Mori's head as his brother explained his day. He sure had an exciting story to tell as always. Satoshi and Mori's mother were both outgoing and wild, while Mori and his father were sober and calm.

"Takashi, how did your day come along?" Mori's father smiled in delight. Mori was blessed for having such a caring family. His father had just come home from work; he is the President of the Japanese baseball league.

"Takashi why were you talking to the crazy girl?" Mori winced. His brother shouldn't speak about Kodawari that way.

"She's not crazy." He looked at his questioning parents. "She's the new girl, Kodawari Hitaciin. She's Hikaru and Kaoru's sister."

"Is she pretty?" His mom asked intently.

"No." Mori lied under his breath.

"Yes! Are you kidding? Every guy in the middle school can't stop looking at her. She may be a bit nuts but she is hot." Satoshi always said it like it was. He was a brutally honest kid who never ceased to make The Morinozuka family laugh.

"I don't think you should speak about women like that Satoshi–san, it's degrading." Mori's mother scolded the young boy as she got up to clear the table. "Takashi it's your night to wash the dishes, but since I made a mess today you can do it tomorrow." She smiled.

"Thanks-" His mother interrupted him in mid sentence. "You can now have enough time to clean your room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Grandmother, why have you come?" Tamaki slowly cut his steak into edible pieces. He stared at his grandmother for a long time. She wouldn't come to see him or to bring him good news. Nothing was ever enough for the women.

"Your mother." She slowly rocked in her seat. Something had happened to his mother and he knew it. "She has grown very ill."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chika can you pass the cake?" Hunni cutely asked his older brother. Hunni's father eyed them for a minute just to monitor if they were to fight or not. Chika has been very touchy lately so he'd thought that eating with them would be good.

"NOOOOOOO!" Chika began to yell things at Hunni. Mr. Haninozuka was right after all. Chika must have something coming up that he wants Mitsukuni to join him to. He always acts this way if he wants Mitsukuni's help in anything. "Mitsukuni I need you to attend the dojo with me!"

Mr. Haninozuka was right, he is always right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruhi woke up to see the host club standing over her bed. She almost leaped a foot in fear, of what they were staring at. She swatted them away from her bed as she screamed and yelled for help. She saw her best friend and Ranka standing in the doorway talking away. Haruhi gave up in getting the host club away and hopped out of bed in plain blue pajamas. She collected her clothing and tried to get to the bathroom, but Tamaki followed her straight into it.

"TAMAKI ARE YOU CLOSE TO HER BATHROOM?" Kodawari screamed over the room. Fearful, Tamaki backed away from Haruhi's bath room.

"You know you could hurry Haruhi, we're going to the cherry mazes." Kaoru shouted through the bathroom door. Haruhi began to dress a little faster, she loved the cherry mazes. A huge garden, which had a huge maze with the highest concentration of cherry blossoms in Japan.

When the car arrived at the maze, everyone got out to view the beauty before them. Hunni jumped up and down like a little girl as the blossoms graced their eyes. Tamaki soon broke the group into teams, Haruhi and Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru, Mori and Hunni, and Kyouya and Kodawari. They all had set on a call, if they got lost and there was a prize in the middle of the garden. Everyone ran into the maze. As groups they moved together, but Kyouya soon deserted kodawari. She was not counting on this. She was all alone in a maze.


	7. Math Homework

**I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE! Please can you leave a review?**

* * *

The fall blossoms fell onto Kodawari's red hair. Her green eyes swelled with tears, her shirt ripped. She had fell looking for the group and now she sits waiting for someone to find her. She leaned against the maze vine wall; all she could do is think about how quiet it was. She was crying harder now then she had ever cried before. This was her breaking point, after everything that had happened this past month. Her mother, Nanshi, The anniversary of her fathers passing was coming up.

Kodawari felt something move beside her, she looked to see what was there. Mori sat ad just gazed at the crying girl.

"Are you lost?" He asked her, clearly lost himself. Mori had lost track of Hunni and couldn't find him anywhere. Something struck Mori about the girl. She was deeper than most people he knew.

"Yes." She sobbed. He just patted her head not knowing what to do with a crying girl.

"**What's wrong?" **he asked her in English. She looked up at him in amazement. **"I tend to feel more comfortable speaking English."**

"**You don't talk much do you?" **Kodawari smiled to herself. He was very cute and awkward. She patted his hand and raised herself to her feet. "We should get going."

Mori stood up and followed Kodawari out of the maze. Kodawari started a conversation with mainly herself talking, about art, Kodawari loved art. She told him that she painted and drew. She said everything and he intently listened, as they tried to find their way out.

"TAKASHI!" Hunni screamed at Koda and Takashi (Mori). Takashi looked very excited to see Hunni, who flew into his arms immediately. Koda chuckled at them to herself. Kaoru and Hikaru ran towards Kodawari, they looked very worried.

"Koda are you okay?" They looked straight at her; she just smiled and said that she was great. She also apologized to Kyouya for running off, even if he was the one who ran off. Haruhi looked relived to see Kodawari.

_Flashback. Haruhi and Kodawari are eleven._

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Get up!" Koda shook her friend vicariously. Haruhi woke up leaning on the dumpster. She just looked confused.

"What happened?" Haruhi just was wide eyed and didn't remember anything.

"You tripped and fell against the dumpster." Kodawari couldn't tell Haruhi that she let a boy almost kill her.

_Flashback End._

"I'm really hungry can we grab some dinner?" kodawari bellowed out to the rest of the group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'A2 + B2 C2' Kodawari went over her easy homework that everyone found easy. Takashi was staring over her shoulder as she did her homework in seconds. She pulled out the Japanese history, that's when she needed help.

Mori once again finished his designations for the day and was reading a book. Kodawari noticed the cover; it was the Winston Churchill book she was looking for before.

"Mori, can I have some help." She put the Japanese history homework in front of him and he just took a pencil and wrote every answer down, quickly. Koda being a completely lazy person just chuckled and let her homework be done by someone else. In return he put a math sheet in front of her expecting the same thing. She did his quickly too.

Girls were chuckling more than usual today. Koda suddenly noticed why they were laughing, it was her. She was wearing her brother's uniform top, with a brown skirt she made from her fathers old ties, before he died. So it was pretty special to her. It was what Kodawari thought uber cute, they just didn't understand American fashion.

The girls began to leave and Kodawari told Hikaru and Kaoru that she would meet them outside. Hikaru knew exactly what was going to happen, so the host club and him followed her secretly outside.

"Anuyi, do you have a problem with my outfit." Kodawari asked curiously after the girl. The girl and all her friends stopped and walked closer to Kodawari. The host club watched from behind a wall.

"Actually I do," The brunette beauty walked up to Kodawari and gave her a light shove. "If you weren't a Hitaciin, you'd be nothing."

"Really? Is that so, I sure don't think so." Kodawari just said directly to the girl. A blonde girl walked up to Kodawari.

"You think you can just barge into our school and think you're all that?" She shoved Kodawari. "You think you're so perfect." She slapped Kodawari. The brunette got in a slap too.

"You really think I would let you slap me like that." The blonde just laughed and slapped Kodawari again. Hikaru and Kaoru just winced at each slap, they knew what was next. The blonde gave one last slap before Kodawari reached a breaking point. Kodawari lifted her fist and directly aimed it at the blonde's face. Something restricted her arm to punch the other girl. She felt someone grab her from behind and lift her off the ground. She was slung over their shoulder; she furiously punched whoever's back. She felt that she moving away from the crowd of girls who looked in awe. She watched the group disappear behind a corner. She was slowly lowered to the ground, a hand helping her down.

"You can't get expelled I need you to help me with my math homework." Takashi smiled and waited for the rest of the host club to catch up with them.

"Koda-Chan, Are you okay?" Hunni bounced up and down. Hikaru and Kaoru looked so relived that he had stopped her from punching that girl.

"She had no right to do that to you! I can't believe you just stood there and took that!" Haruhi yelled at her best friend. Haruhi didn't believe the real Koda would just let them slap her. "Remember Timothy from Fifth grade, he shoved you and you broke his left arm!"

"I know Haruhi, but I just couldn't." Haruhi just looked at Koda in the eye and gave her a hug.

"Promise me you won't let it happen again, okay Koda?" Haruhi smiled at her best friend, remembering many memories they had together.

"You broke a kids arm?" Tamaki just gapped at her.

"Don't forget when you were in Scotland you broke a boys leg." Kyouya said looking at his PDA. Kodawari asked him how he knew everything. She guessed that Kyouya had a lot of time on his hands.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	8. Tutor Much

**I will now pay a long time overdue thanks to all my past reviewers and to my future reviewers.**

Kei-Ten, summer-loven-2, AkaiOkami, dont ask it'll just confuse u., cooliocows215

Speacial thanks to... bloody kyoko, and akai-sora

**REVIEW MORE I COMMAND OF YOU! (readers I mean. not the people i thanked, you guys rock!)  
**

* * *

Tamaki sat down next to Kyouya. It was their day off and Tamaki had been acting very strange. 

"I'm going back to France for a month." Tamaki told Kyouya very quietly. Kyouya barley shifted his glance. "My grandmother suddenly changed her mind about me going to see my mother."

"I see, this will be very bad for business." Kyouya shot up his glance to the girl furiously writing on many pieces of paper. Her red hair in pig tail braids and she was wearing yellow overalls with a green shirt underneath. "Kodawari, can I talk to you."

"Kyouya what are you doing?" Kyouya had an Idea; she would give an answer to his question. She got up from her table to look around to see who said her name. She finally realized it was the evil king, who spoke to her.

"What do you want?" She said approaching the table. Haruhi was laughing to herself because of the way Kodawari acted towards Kyouya. Kyouya's eyes barley glinted with a shot of joy.

"I need your opinion on Tamaki," Kyouya fiddled with his glasses, she looked at the blonde boy whose purple eyes shone with confusion. "If Tamaki leaves on a vacation for a month, what shall we do to the host club?"

"Shut it down for a month, but you should still advertise yourselves in the hallways so girls can get all anticipated for the re –opening." She smiled and asked Kyouya if she could get back to her work. Kyouya just sat there and laughed, he began to laugh very hard. Everyone in the club looked at him in fear. He had been defeated for once, he had not thought of that idea at all. How could he be so dumb, How could he let a Hitaciin out plan him?

"Kyouya-Senpai, are you alright?" Haruhi asked the boy who was laughing like she had never seen him laugh before. She shifted her eyes to Kodawari; it must've been something Koda said to the demon. Haruhi knew her best friend to say the oddest things. Hikaru and Kaoru just stared open mouthed at Kyouya who had stopped laughing by now.

"I have an announcement," Tamaki stood up to tell the host club of his 'vacation'. He looked sad and excited at the same time. His fingers intertwined with each other as he spoke. "You have the month off from hosting; I will be going to France for a month." Everyone but Kodawari understood his trip.

"Can we still hang around here?" Haruhi asked unrepentantly. She had always seemed like she hated them and hosting. Hikaru and Kaoru also asked this, looking at their sister in their question.

"Yes all of you should be able to stay here." Kyouya said not even stirring. Tamaki also announced that there would be no December ball in his absence, But when he gets back he will plan something special.

'''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''

A black haired, Granite eyed women furiously walked down the hall of Ouran Academy. She was a petite, plump women, she was quite scary at the moment. She knocked heavily on the doors of the third music room. Kodawari opened the door for the women, the women pushed past Kodawari heading straight for Takashi.

"**EXPLAIN THIS TO ME TAKASHI!" **she yelled loudly in English, nobody but Kodawari could understand her. She had a piece of paper in her hand; on it was a huge 'F'. It was the senior math midterm.

"**Nothing."** He answered her quietly. Koda knew Mori had math problems, but failing a midterm.

"**You shall find yourself a-"** she stopped mid sentence. The table that Takashi was sitting at had many papers on it. She picked up one in particular, it was Kodawari's project. It was filled with equations and doodles; Kodawari was trying to figure out how to win a good 'Bullshit' game with cards and Probability. "**Who's is this?" **

"**Mine, Ma'am."** Kodawari stepped forward confused, at how this had to do with Mori failing math.

"**She's your math tutor from now on. Well, Miss Do you want to tutor my son? I'll pay you!" **Kodawari was amazed at this request and surprised she would be paid for such a trivial thing.

"**Mrs. Morinozuka My name is Kodawari and if Mori-senpai tutors me in Japanese history I will tutor him in math for nothing." **Mori's mother just smiled and shook Kodawari's hand in a deal. Mrs. Morinozuka left straight away, leaving everyone but Takashi and Kodawari confused.

"What-?" Tamaki started. Kodawari just held her hand up silencing him. She called out to everyone that it was over and everyone shall return to their proper places.

"**Thanks."** Mori blatantly said getting up, he walked over to Hunni and picked the boy up. He slowly took Hunni's shoe off seeing that the sandal strap was to break any minute; he had just prevented Hunni from falling. Kodawari wondered how he could see things like that. Tamaki looked over to Kyouya who just smiled. Tamaki figured that this was a very odd last day for him. He announced that the host club was to close at that moment for the last time, well for a month a least.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two Days Later.

"Kodawari, There's a letter for you." A maid said softly through Koda's door. Koda swung open the door and thanked the maid for fetching the letter for her. It was from Mrs. Morinozuka.

"**Kodawari, I have a favor to ask of you. Can you please tutor my son at our home because he can be a space cadet, so I can keep in line as you tutor him? Also you were working on a Probability problem, bring it over. I went to an American college (have you heard of Cal-tech) for a PhD in Probability, so I might be able to help you with your problem. It's nice to know Fujioka Haruhi isn't the only sensible girl in Ouran Academy. Hope to see you soon.**

**Hailey Morinozuka."**

Kodawari was shocked at her first name; she must've been half American. At least she knows English, and she has a PhD in what Kodawari was studying. Kodawari knew that she would be spending her time after school in Mori's house. At least she would learn Japanese history, because she sure sucked at it. She heard a knock at her door.

"Kodawari can I come in?" it was her mother, as usual the orange haired women was looking gorgeous.

"Sure." Koda tried to not look at her mother. The beautiful women sat down on Koda's bed, caressing the silk covers. Migoto looked around the room, there was Drawings taped to the wall, Kodawari was an amazing artist. There were also many pieces of fabric on top of her sewing machine. Kodawari was making curtains for her windows. Migoto looked at her daughter pouting only a few feet away from her. It was like looking into a mirrior of time, everything was Migoto except for one thing. Hikaru and Kaoru had different eyes from Kodawari. Kodawari's eyes were the emeralds of Migoto's late husband. At the moment Migoto looked into those eyes she forgot all the sympathy she had for the girl.

"The Nanshi's are coming to stay with us in month. We're going to prepare for your wedding in a year." Migoto got up and stared cold into Kodawari's face. "You better be good."

Kodawari looked up into her mothers blue eyes, somehow an angry tone washed over the girl. She slowly got up to face her mother to say something really awful but the phone rang just in time.

"Migoto There is a customer on the phone." A maid yelled up the stairwell to Koda's room. Migoto left the room in the process slamming Koda's door.

All Koda could do was go to sleep hoping that tomorrow was a better day.


	9. Two Friends

"Here, I made you some tea." Koda put down a tray of china in front of the boy. She smiled her glittering smile and sat down across from him. She silently poured the tea and put seven sugar cubes into hers and only one into Kyouya's tea. He looked at her in amazement; everything about her was confusing and hard to see through. "I know what you did."

Koda confessed to Kyouya. She looked at the boy with glasses sympathetically. She told him Haruhi was right, there is good to such an evil man.

"What did I do?" Koda's eyes shone with excitement. Her fingers reached for another sugar cube, which she dropped into Kyouya's drink.

"You need the sweets. I know you forced Tamaki's Grandmother into letting him go to France. You told her that you knew Tamaki's mother was fatally ill, when at the moment she is doing great. You tricked his grandmother into letting him go. It just took you longer than I thought you would take."

No longer was Kodawari sitting there, but his sister, Fuyumi was dropping cube after cube into his drink.

"AAHHHHHHHH" Kyouya woke with a start. His heart beat with out pattern for a minute. Beside his bed was a tea cup and sitting across the room was his sister.

"Are you alright?" She asked him intently getting up to see if he had a fever.

"Yes I'm okay, but Kodawari knew and you knew and I had done that thing…." Fuyumi looked at Kyouya like he had two heads.

"Kodawari, who's that? And what did you do?" She smiled. He pushed her off his bed, getting up to get changed. He told her that it was just a dream and nothing of her concern. When she left his room, she left his mind spinning. He needed to talk to Kodawari, what if she really knew? He picked up his black cell phone and dialed Hikaru's cell phone number.

"Hello, dear." Hikaru answered, Kyouya glared at his phone but asked politely where Kodawari was. Hikaru said he had no idea but gave him her number. Kyouya dialed in the digits.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you multiply x by y to get this." Kodawari was writing many things down for Mori who just ran his hand through his hair confused. She was getting a little impatient. She heard Mrs. Morinozuka come down the stairs with a laundry basket in her arms.

"**Takashi, what's Seventy two cubed?**" She asked him while walking down the hall.

"**373,248**" Kodawari looked at Mori in amazement of his speed in math. She watched Mrs. Morinozuka wink at her. Koda got it now. He was faster in English, not in Japanese. Koda also understood why Mrs. Morinozuka asked her to be the tutor; Koda spoke English to her the first time they met. She turned her attention to the little boy sitting across the table from Mori. Koda realized it wasn't a servant to master relationship. Hunni was waiting quietly for Mori as Mori would've for Hunni.

"Mom I'm home!" A young boy walked into the kitchen surrounded by other boys including Yasuchika. Koda looked at the boy completely surprised he looked exactly like Mori, and the boy with the glasses looked like Hunni. Takashi looked at the clock which read twelve thirty. "Lunch?" Satoshi noticed his fr the first time that day brother.

"Taka! How are you? What are you doing?" Satoshi went over to his brother just noticing the red haired girl who had a surprised look plastered on her face. He smiled at her and introduced himself as Takashi's younger brother. The other boys were whispering behind one another. "Math stuff? Takashi, are you being tutored." The boy looked completely disappointed.

"No, he's tutoring me. You see I'm a total ditz in math. The square root of four sends me overboard." Takashi looked much taken back by what Kodawari had done. Satoshi was so pleased that Takashi would help not so smart people get smart. Mrs. Morinozuka was also taken back by Kodawari's unfound kindness for protecting others from the cold truth. They walked out of the kitchen saying that they would be in his room. Kodawari giggled for a minute.

"I didn't know you two had younger brothers!" Hunni looked surprised she noticed Yasuchika. Koda phone began to ring. "Hello? What thing, I have no idea what you're talking about Kyouya. Okay. Bye." She looked at the phone weirdly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback. Kodawari is seven._

"Koda, we're going to live out here for a while." Her father smiled while driving his car. The Mercedes turned a corner into a normal town. This was new to Kodawari.

"We're going to be commoners?" Koda looked so disappointed. She felt her tears well up in her eyes. Her father turned to her with his emerald eyes, he looked excited and relieved.

"It's going to be a new adventure. You can make new friends; some friends other than you're brothers." He pulled into a normal sized houses driveway and got out. He opened Kodawari's door for her, and led her inside. The house was pretty and quaint. They unloaded the small amount of stuff Koda's father brought with them into the house.

An hour after moving in, Kodawari heard a small knock on the door. She opened the door to a girl holding a bouquet of salmon coloured tulips.

"Hi I'm Fujioka Haruhi, from the Condo next door!" She thrusted the Bouquet at Kodawari. Kodawari reluctantly grabbed, her father ran to the door to make sure Koda wasn't rude. Haruhi's father walked up the steps of their new house. He introduced himself as Fujioka Ryoji, Koda's father and he immediately hit it off. Koda and Haruhi just were left on the steps as Mr. Fujioka was invited inside by Koda's father, QiJian.

"So you're a commoner." Koda asked very rudely. Haruhi wasn't fazed by the comment at all. She just smiled and began talking about school. Koda's deathly glare at the girl changed to a respectful glance. She was so happy; maybe Koda could have some sort of acquaintance other than Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You're very pretty!" Haruhi said to Koda. Koda fiddled with her red braided pigtails and told Haruhi that her mother is a beautiful woman. Haruhi in turn told Kodawari that Haruhi's mother had passed away two years ago, and Haruhi's mother was a lawyer.

"You're mother is dead?" Haruhi told Koda that her mother was very sick, so she went on a long term vacation. From that point on Kodawari felt extremely guilty for being rude. When Koda was showing Haruhi her toys, Haruhi blatantly asked Koda if they could be best friends. _Wow this girl sure rushes into relationships, _Koda's thoughts about Haruhi stayed inside her mind.

After about two months Haruhi and Kodawari were inseparable, they went and did almost everything together. Some days after school when both of their dads were at work, they would sit at Haruhi's mothers grave and eat snack. Kodawari eventually put a picture of her own mother next to Haruhi's mother. To Kodawari her mother was dead. Koda felt this way personally about Migoto not because she was mean, but the now eight year old hadn't seen her mother in a year. Haruhi said that Kodawari looked just like her mom. One day when they were talking about Koda's mom, Haruhi asked her if she had any other family.

"What do you mean 'Other' family?" Kodawari looked at the girl in a confused perspective. She perfectly understood what Haruhi meant; she just wanted to avoid it.

"You know like sisters or brothers?" Kodawari paled at the thought. She felt something warm in her hand; she was squeezing the picture of her mom.

"NO! I don't have any siblings? Why would you ask me something like that?" Kodawari began to run away from the grave. She tripped and fell onto her mother picture frame which broke under her face. Koda got back up with blood dripping from the side of her face. She ran far away from Haruhi leaving the picture frame behind.

They didn't talk for three days; Kodawari stayed home from school for those days. She had gotten twelve stitches on the left side of her face. Haruhi felt like something she had said caused Kodawari to freak out. Haruhi being a smart person was only eight so she never really figured it out.

_Flashback end._

Haruhi wiped the counter in her bedroom. It was pretty dusty for it hadn't been touched since she started Ouran. Inside the drawer was a picture frame taped over. It was a picture of Hitaciin Migoto, which Haruhi always kept for her friend to come and get. Haruhi had taped all the glass pieces back together when she was eight. Everyday Kodawari was growing to look like Ms. Hitaciin, except for two things, Koda's green eyes were much prettier than Ms. Hitaciin's blue eyes and Kodawari had a happy aura rather than her mother's pictures aura which is not so pleasant. These two things made Kodawari the most beautiful girl Haruhi had ever seen, but most girls would be jealous of her beauty, Haruhi is the exact opposite. Haruhi isn't jealous of anything, give or take Haruhi wouldn't trade her life for Koda's any day. Again two reasons, Koda's family life is completely bizarre and if Haruhi was Koda, she couldn't feel the way about Kaoru, like Haruhi does right now. Haruhi sighed as she thought of Kaoru and put the picture in her backpack.


	10. Also some Lemon Sherbet

Takashi and Satoshi stirred the pots of their mother's new recipe. They looked on to their mother and Kodawari talking like school girls about all these numbers they wouldn't understand in a million years. After only two weeks The Morinozuka family had welcomed Koda into their home with open arms. Tonight she was staying for dinner because Hailey, their mother, was going to show Koda all about probability and probably end up telling her Hailey's life story, there mother tends to talk way too much.

Satoshi giggled at the two of them, their mother had made her first friend in almost twenty years of living there. See, their mother wasn't really accepted by other women of the community, because of her status as a former commoner. She spent all her time cooking and cleaning instead of socializing. Takashi and Satoshi, who constantly worried about their mother, were so relieved to see her happy. Kodawari wrote a bunch of numbers down while Takashi was glancing of the beauty of the girl. She was so pretty and happy, but was always had a sad shine in her eye. It hung around all the time, not showing itself to anyone but Takashi. He could feel her thoughts.

_Flashback. Takashi is sixteen._

"So what do you say, Morinozuka?" Tamaki's purple eyes shone in excitement. Mori looked a bit hesitant about it.

"Have you asked, Mitsukuni?" Tamaki answered it telling him that he indeed hadn't. Mori still looked taken back by the idea. Tamaki asked him what he was afraid of. Mori knew exactly what he was afraid of, he was afraid of anyone but Hunni. He wanted to stay completely loyal to his one best friend; he was scared Hunni wouldn't love him anymore.

"I promise you hat if you talk to other people than Mitsukuni you'll be okay. Hunni must love you as much as you love him, so nothing can get between the two of you." Tamaki waved a bug out of his face nonchalantly. "I guess you've never had more than one friend?" Mori looked at his own feet. His parents never had many friends other than Mr. Haninozuka. Mori wasn't a sociable person; he didn't play hide and Seek, or Monopoly with people other than, Yasuchika, Hunni, and Satoshi. He wanted to have friends, but at the same time felt guilty for thinking those people weren't enough.

"Alright, only if Mitsukuni agrees."

_Flashback end. _

The front door opened to reveal a gray haired man about Six feet five inches. Kodawari looked at the man with questioning eyes.

"**Takai, this is Hitaciin Kodawari." Hailey smiled at her husband who in turn smiled right back.**

**"I sure hope that Hailey, Satoshi, and Takashi aren't driving you out of your mind!" He laughed a deep laugh sending thoughts through Kodawari's head. ****_Is this what Mori would look like when he laughed or when he smiled?_**** Hailey told Mr. Morinozuka all about Koda's Tutoring, her project, and basically everything else. The same thoughts about Hailey talking too much ran through Koda's mind. Takai saw some thing in his wife's voice he hadn't heard in many years. This girl must bring good tidings with her every where she goes. ****_Too bad she doesn't have good tidings for herself. _****Mori thought out everything deeply.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Saturday afternoons were Koda's most hated time of the week. She loved Fridays and Thursdays but Saturday always bored the girl. She heard he front door bell go off, ignoring it she kept reading her book. **

**"Haruhi, What pleasure do I have seeing you?" Migoto was ignorant about Kodawari's relationship with Haruhi and only acknowledged the twins' raving about the girl. **

**"Is Kodawari home?" Haruhi sounded urgent so she got up to run downstairs but her mothers answer stopped her.**

**"No she isn't. What can I tell her for you?" Haruhi sounded disappointed when she told Ms. Hitaciin to give Kodawari some sort of package. Migoto obviously took the package and angrily shut the door behind Haruhi. She didn't yell up to Koda's room at all, but took the package to her own room. Kodawari followed the women into her bedroom. Migoto opened up the package on her bed. Inside the package was a picture frame that had tape all over it. Migoto knew it was a picture of her in it. She read the back of the frame out loud.**

**"Dear Koda, I'm giving you back this photo, from when we were eight. Remember you fell on it and had to get twelve stitches? Well I do, I also remember how much you used to talk about your mother. And how we used to put it next to my mothers grave. I fixed it with strong tape so you can remember all that we enjoyed together when we were kids. Also look behind you're mothers picture I have a surprise for you! Your friend, Haruhi." Migoto silently stared at the picture for a long time. She caressed the photo and reached behind it inside the frame. Out she pulled a picture of her, her husband, and all of her children playing together. She felt tears swell up in her eyes. She looked at her husband in the photo.**

**_Flashback. Kodawari is seven._**

**"Migoto I can't take your harassment to the child anymore. I don't even know you, anymore." QiJian yelled at his wife. "You're a stuck up bitch who doesn't enjoy her life at the moment so she takes it out on her poor daughter. I'm sorry she looks exactly like you, I'm sorry if that bothers you for some bizarre reason but I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" **

**"Wait, QiJian you know I didn't mean to." She looked into his eyes. **

**"I'm leaving and taking my daughter with me. She can't afford to be harassed by you anymore!" The man stormed out of her house for the last time. **

**_Flashback End._**

**"It's her fault our marriage didn't work out! It's his fault for caring about her!" Migoto threw Koda's frame against the wall of her bedroom, watching it shatter for the second and last time. The women sobbed uncontrollably into her pillows. **

**Kodawari quietly returned to her room, not knowing what to think. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hunni sat at the dojo with his usa-chan right next to him. He was observing his brother in the karate tournament; Yasuchika had asked Hunni to help him train for. Hunni was so proud of his brother, as he fought and won every battle. Hunni's black belt was too big on him so it limped every time he stood up to cheer on Yasuchika. Hunni noticed this is where their relationship was the best. When Hunni stood on the sidelines with an honest smile, when Yasuchika is too busy to hate his brother.**

**After the tournament was won by Yasuchika, Hunni ran over to his brother.**

**"Chika, do you want to grab some ice cream?" Hunni looked at the boy with hunni's real eyes. Hunni didn't say it in a cute way, neither in a mean way. Hunni's stance was the older brother, and at the moment it was chika's time to shine. **

**"I would love to grab some ice cream with you." Chika was Happier than he had ever been before. For this one day he would leave his glasses and hatred of sweet things behind. Hunni and Chika walked out of the Dojo, both winners of their own game.**

**"Can I have a strawberry scoop, a chocolate scoop, and a Vanilla scoop in my cone? Also my brother wants lemon sherbet." **


	11. In need of saving

I know I'm being a little unfair about the review thing, but five thousand people have hit my story and I only have Sixteen rviews. (Speacial thanks to all good reviewers I luv you.) Just think about it!!! AHH!

* * *

Tamaki sat in the car his mother rented him. He was leaving after the longest month in his life.

_First day._

Tamaki got off the jet looking for his mother. Many blondes were in the air port but none was his mother. Finally he found a guy holding up a sign for Tamaki Suoh. He was to drive Tamaki to his mother's house, she was waiting for him. At the large but not huge house, he could see that there was more than one person living in the house. He opened the door to hear a women slamming down on a piano. She was trying to tune it.

"Tam-Tamaki?" She stuttered at him the beautiful women looked a bit on the fat side. She looked embarrassed when Tamaki hugged her. "I'm sorry I look so bad."

"You look beautiful." Tamaki held his mother, who appeared to not be sick at all. Tamaki couldn't figure out why his grandmother had said she was. Maybe she was playing with Tamaki's mind. The woman in Tamaki's arms was crying out of joy and guilt.

"I'm so sorry Tamaki, I can understand if you will never forgive me for sending you away." Tamaki was so surprised she thought he was mad at her.

"I was never mad. No can we sit down, I want to tell you all about my friends." Tamaki took out pictures of all his friends. He first told her about Kyouya, his best friend. How Kyouya is struggling for his father's admiration, how Kyouya could be evil, and how Kyouya actually had a good heart.

Then he told her about the two little devils. He told her they teased Tamaki a lot but he knew they truly cared about him. He also told her about their sister.

Hunni and Mori weren't so hard to talk about because they were very straight forward people. His mum squealed when she saw a picture of Hunni, saying how cute he was.

Then he came to Haruhi. Nothing he had thought of could describe the girl. He just held her picture in his hand for a long time, throwing a confused stare at it. His mother asked him what was wrong and it took him a while to come to a conclusion about her.

Later that day Tamaki found out that his mother was going to be married to another man than his father. He was disappointed, but happy she found someone she loved.

_First day End._

Tamaki boarded the plane anxious of going home. After a month he missed Haruhi and everyone so much. He thought about the host club on his way home, how kodawari had came in and everyone accepted her. He thought about how much she was like the twins, how she was always sure about herself. Tamaki was also aware of how Kyouya looked like when he saw the silly girl. It made Tamaki giggle the whole way home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamaki was due home tomorrow; a month had passed so fast. Mori sat across from Kodawari who was laughing with Mrs. Morinozuka. Now four days a week Koda ate dinner with them, she was becoming part of their family. Some days her and Mrs. Morinozuka cooked the dinner, sometimes she just cooked their dinner. Koda would always say she felt bad for intruding on their family time but she knew that they wanted her there. The girl wouldn't eat their without doing something in return, like clean the kitchen or do the dishes with Satoshi. The night before Tamaki came home Koda was more angsty than usual.

"I really shouldn't intrude; you guys need your family time." She was complaining to Hailey. Satoshi was begging her to stay. "No Satoshi, I really can't it's so unfair to your family." Kodawari left the house in a hurry forgetting her books.

"I don't understand her." Satoshi picked her books off the table. He flipped through them curiously. "Why doesn't she like us?"

"Sato pumpkin, she does like us. She probably isn't used to this kind of environment." Hailey said as she fried some shrimp. Their mother looked worried about Koda. Hailey felt that Koda was her close friend nowadays.

"No, she's afraid." Takashi sat there looking at the door. He could tell that the girl had a fear

"How would you know that, honey?" Hailey looked close at her son.

"She's my friend, I just know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyouya was sitting in the coffee shop late in the day. He didn't show it, but he missed his friend a lot. He sipped his black coffee and sighed. He still couldn't keep his mind off of Kodawari. At what was the perfect time kodawari walked into the coffee shop. She had a serene look plastered on her face.

"Can I have a sugarless iced tea please?" She handed her cash to the women who Kyouya knew was giggling at him. Kodawari glanced over to see what the cashier was giggling about. Kodawari was surprised to see him there.

"May I sit here?" She asked the boy, who was secretly scared of talking to her. Instead he nodded his head in agreement; she pulled a chair up to his table.

"What are you doing here at six o'clock at night?" Kyouya stared at the girl for an answer, she explained to him that she was over at Mori's house and needed to stop for a drink on her way home. He told her that he was just drinking coffee, for a return to his question. She began to ask him what he wanted two weeks ago, on the phone. Kyouya just brushed it off saying it was nothing. Her phone went off at the moment.

"She's what? I can't believe this. Hikaru stay right there I'm going to need you." The girl's hands twitched as she ran out of the coffee shop. She left Kyouya with a free iced tea and a couple of questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome Mrs. and Mr. Nanshi." Hikaru and Kaoru greeted the couple at the door. Their handsome son followed right behind them receiving glares from the twins. Kodawari observed this from the out side she was covered in dirt, for she fell a bunch of times when she ran home. She ran in after the family hoping they would just think she was a worker there.

"Miss Hitaciin, it's nice to get a greeting from you." Mrs. Nanshi examined her fingers as she threw a nasty remark in Koda's face.

"I'm so sorry. Gomen." Koda bowed as low to the floor as possible. She noticed her mother looked appalled at Koda's appearance. "I ran home so I need to go get changed. I will be back in a couple of minutes. Hikaru, Kaoru." She stared at them as they followed her out of the room. She needed to borrow some pants from them because all hers were dirty. She grabbed their pants from inside their room and began to whisper to them. She asked them why their mom invited Nanshi to attend Ouran Academy, during the wedding planning. Migoto wanted Koda and Nanshi to get to know one another while they were planning the wedding.

"**Shit.**" Koda sighed a very long sigh and left to get changed in her own room. She could feel a bad shiver up her spine, nothing could save her now.


	12. This is no time to get lost

Tamaki arrived at the airport, seeing seven of his friends (Kyouya, Haruhi, Mori, Hunni, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Kodawari) there to greet him. He noticed they had missed them so much. Haruhi even hugged him in all his glory. Kyouya was nicer than usual, Mori smiled a honestly great smile, and Hunni brought him a whole cake (this means Hunni didn't try to eat it on the way there). He only noticed for a couple of seconds the Hitaciin triplets didn't look too great. They all had a sad aura around them even if they were acting happy. Tamaki made a note in his head to check up on them.

On the ride home from the air port Hunni made them stop for ice cream.

"Koda-Chan! I want a triple scoop Strawberry cone." Koda walked back from the store with three ice creams. She handed Hunni the biggest, pinkest cone.

"Here Takashi, I got you a vanilla sundae." She put it in front of him. Everyone but Tamaki had gotten used to Koda calling Mori by his first name. Tamaki was so taken back by how she treated him; it was like they were spending extraneous amounts of time together while he was gone. Mori took the ice cream and began to eat it. The devils both got Chocolate Chocolate Shakes; Kyouya got black cherry, and Haruhi got butter pecan. Tamaki got raspberry sorbet and Koda got caramel swirl. This was one of Koda's last days of bliss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"THE HOST CLUB IS NOW OPEN!" Tamaki extended his gorgeously long arms to the shallow ladies waiting outside the club doors. Koda just rolled her eyes as the girls passed from one table to another. Today was flower themed and everyone had flowers all around. Tamaki was obviously covered with roses; every girl drooled over the self loving boy. They were shouting how much they missed him.

Kyouya was stroking his key board as Bleeding Heart flowers showered his white suit. The girls cooed how cool he was; Haruhi thought he was more of 'the son of Satan' type than anything else. Hunni was decorated with the Hawaiian Hibiscus flower and Mori with blue Orchids. Koda freaked out when she saw those two flowers; they weren't native to Japan at all. The devils, who were sporting yellow lilies, told her the prince flew them in from all over the world. Koda could hear Haruhi mumbling something about them being bastards through the changing room door.

Haruhi stepped out of the changing room with purple tulips on her; she smiled and pulled something from behind her back. It was a bouquet of salmon tulips for Koda. Koda began to remember all their shared memories through the colour of a flower. Haruhi explained that she had Tamaki order them too, just for Koda. All the girls around them were awing at how cute Haruhi was, and were secretly jealous of Koda. There was a light knock on the door, which Kyouya opened.

"How may I help you sir?" Kyouya looked questioning at the brown haired boy. He whispered something to Kyouya that nobody could here.

"Koda this man is here to see you." That's when Koda, Hikaru, and Kaoru stopped dead in their tracks. Koda rushed to the door as to let none see him. She shut the door behind them. Hunni had recognized that face from Koda's last encounter, so he scooted his chair closer to the door, so he'd be their in case of an emergency.

"So this is your hang out." Nanshi laughed his heartless laugh and his shiny brown hair whipped around his face. He grabbed her chin. He told her that she was an arrogant little girl. His eyes shone with an evil glare, even below the blue.

"I think you should die." She spit at him. He just let go of her face to lean against the wall. He mumbled something under his breath _'that's what I said._'. Koda didn't hear it at all; she just stood there right next to him. The door to the host club opened and Mori stepped out. He gave Koda a confused look that she couldn't bare to see. Every time she looked at him after Nanshi arrived in town her stomach would tumble. She just left all her things with Kaoru and fled. It was her talent to run away from everything.

_Flashback. Koda is Fourteen._

"He said in his will for you to stay with me, do you really want to do this?" Her mother looked at her sympathetically. Her mother was reading a booklet for a prestigious Scottish boarding school. Kodawari had asked to leave Japan the day after her father's death. She needed to leave this place right away, like she left Haruhi's town right after Nanshi and her had that conversation.

"Yes I do. I need to unwind." She needed to run away.

_Flashback end._

She ran away from her mother, she ran away from Nanshi when she was eleven, she ran away from Japan when her father died, she ran away from her school when she got in a fight, she ran away from the Morinozuka family the other night, and now she was running away again. She was a coward. Nothing she ever did turned out well. On her way out of Ouran Academy she fell onto the grass laughing. It was funny because however much she tried she never ran away from anything. She always ended back in the same place.

"Running away again." Hikaru offered her his hand from behind. Kaoru and the rest of the club looked at her in sympathy.

"What's wrong Koda-Chan?" Hunni's humongous eyes questioned her presence state. She lied saying that nothing was wrong.

"Every thing is wrong, my dear." Kyouya pushed his glasses up. "You are one troubled mess. You were nearly kidnapped when you were younger, your father and you ran away from your family, you were assaulted by that man when you were eleven, and you are a shaky unstable person." Kaoru kicked her in the shin. He told her that she needed to get a hold of her self. His eyes were nearly tearing.

"Koda-Chan, you need to set your life straight. Haruhi told us you used to be a much happier person." Hunni nudged Haruhi. Haruhi stepped forward with anger in her eye. She slapped Kodawari right in the face. Koda opened her mouth to talk.

"Shut up and let me talk. Tomorrow your coming to the beach with us, you will learn that you are an over dramatic fool. You may have a bundle more problems than us, but you also have tremendous talent. Your problem is that bitch of a mom you have, has anyone told you that you were worth anything? Maybe that is the reason for your problems with your anger and shame. Well guess what you're worth a lot of a lot of people who slowly you will learn to appreciate. You will have a family someday, I sure found one." Haruhi looked around her. Then Haruhi leaned next to the girl, Haruhi pulled her into an embrace. "Don't lose your self."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sat in the car next to Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi. She was going to have a sleepover with Kodawari that night. Koda got all the locks on her bedroom door checked, just incase her brothers try to do something sneaky. Koda felt really elated after the host club's talk with her. They were right Koda was a drama queen, sometimes.

Koda saw that Haruhi was staring at kaoru in the oddest way. Only Koda noticed this but Koda knew what this meant.

"**Shit**." She slapped her self on the forehead. This feeling Haruhi might have for kaoru could ruin everything. Everyone in the car looked at her with questioning eyes. They saw the Nanshi's car when they pulled up to the large house. Haruhi's eyes expanded when she tried to see the whole mansion in her line of sight, but it was too big. They walked inside quietly, but still Migoto noticed them from the dining room.

"Koda?" She yelled. Koda walked in to the dining room wit the rest of her company. Nanshi was sipping his water while Koda told her mother that she and Haruhi would be eating separately from them. Her mother just nodded putting on her best 'I love my daughter' act. She could be a real bitch, Haruhi was right.


	13. Beach Safety

Hi! this is a great chapter. So please take in the greatness slowly.

* * *

Koda and Haruhi sat on the beach making sand castles. Koda's kept falling down, while Haruhi's looked great. Today they decided to go to a public beach, and there were no customers. Koda stared out into the horizon as Tamaki and her brothers were swimming very intensely. 

"Koda-Chan do you want to swim with me?" Hunni asked in the cutest manner ever. Koda's chest tightened.

"Not right now Hunni-senpai." Koda watched the little boy go over to Mori, ready to go swimming. Koda turned her attention to Haruhi, Haruhi was giggling to her self.

"You still don't know how to swim?" Haruhi's smile got Koda a little upset.

"Yes I still don't know how to swim." Koda swirled her fingers into the honey colored sand. She let the grains fall through her fingers. She was a fool for not ever learning to swim. "I still don't know how to ride a bike either." Koda smiled to her self, remembering her painful memories of Haruhi trying to teach her how to ride a bike.

"Remember you couldn't pee for a month after that little incident." Haruhi laughed so loud that she knocked down her sand castle. Koda sure did remember not being able to pee for a week. Koda rubbed the inside of her leg because just thinking about it made her hurt.

"Takashi, aren't you happy that Koda-Chan is so much happier today?" Hunni swam while Mori stood beside him in the shallow water. Mori nodded his head, something had changed in Koda. It was a small subtle change, but it sure made everyone have a pleasant aura. Mori changed his view to look at Hunni swimming carelessly in the water. Something had struck him, very hard. He felt that pang of guilt about Hunni, It was the same guilt he had when he first talked to Tamaki. Was he allowed to have Koda as a friend?

"Your castle looks like shit." Haruhi pointed at Koda's castle. Koda just scowled at the big eyed beauty.

"Your face looks like shit." Koda, fake angry, mumbled under her breath. Koda got up to run while Haruhi wiped the sand off her bathing suit. It was the pink frilly one Koda and her evil brothers forced Haruhi to wear. Koda's Emerald green bathing suit was covered by her yellow shorts. Her crimson hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, while Haruhi's was in short pigtails that Koda insisted on. Haruhi ran after Koda, in anger and fun. Koda wasn't such a coordinated person, so she completely missed the fact that Kyouya was standing in front of her. Tumbling over Koda landed on Kyouya.

"Good I'm not hurt." She got up to examine if she had hurt Kyouya. He just brushed it off like it was nothing. Secretly he was blushing. She had fallen on top of him and he took this awkwardly.

"Kyouya, are you okay?" Koda asked him as she p9icked up his fallen laptop. She blew the sand off it, and apologized.

"Nice fall Koda!" Hikaru yelled at her. Kaoru was actually unusually quiet today. She gave him the 'What's up?' look, but he didn't respond. Haruhi who on the other hand, was sugar high to the maximum, she was insanely hyper. She tackled Koda, so Koda fell right into the water. Koda who was in shock of the water on her skin splashed everyone standing around them.

Tamaki ran over to join the group in a splash fight, while Kyouya walked away embarrassed. As they walked towards the fun Mori and Hunni could hear Tamaki scream '_starlight splash'_ Mori noticed that Koda looked a little uneasy about being in the water. Something was going to happen, he could sense it.

Koda wasn't enjoying this as nearly as the others were. She could feel the ocean spray on her back. Looking for Haruhi's help Koda splashed her many times. Unfortunately Haruhi didn't notice the signs Koda was giving her. Koda felt her leg being dragged under the water. She couldn't help it; she was getting pulled farther and farther into the ocean. She was refusing to ask for help, because she doesn't ask others for help, EVER. Her body was nothing compared to the current. She felt like screaming but her fear stopped her from doing anything. _So this is what true fear was. Not Nanshi, My mom, or anything else. _Koda thoughts mixed with her stiff body. For once Koda couldn't run away from something that was going to get her. She saw that she had been pulled a couple of feet from the group. She kept trying to get back to them but she didn't know how. Soon enough she was getting pulled out faster and faster. Her neck was caressed with the warm water. Nobody noticed her absence from the fight because of all the commotion. She felt her head get covered with the gentle H2O. She fought and fought but nothing could save her. She slowly realized her fate.

_Flashback. Haruhi is Eight._

"Be careful, Haruhi!" QiJian and Ryoji sat at the park bench while the two girls swung on the swings. Haruhi's father put her hair up into the cutest pigtails. She looked so much like her mother like that, Ryoji thought. Haruhi kept her swinging at an even height, while in the mean time the girl next to her was swinging furiously. The girl next to her was her best friend, Kodawari. Haruhi turned her head to see the girl's violent swinging. Haruhi for one second looked at her and in the next second Haruhi was on the ground. She felt the dirt under her finger nails as she hit the brown soil. It had tasted gruesome between her front teeth. Her ankle throbbed uncontrollably.

"Haruhi! Haruhi are you okay?" Koda asked Haruhi worried crept from every word in her mouth. Haruhi tried to lift herself, but she couldn't. Her father's feet were pounding loudly on the dirt. Ryoji grabbed his little girl and swung her over his shoulder.

"I have to take you to the hospital now!" He kindly asked Qijian to drive him there. His best friend, Qijian agreed eagerly. Only a month ago was Koda there her self. Koda had gotten twelve stitches and a lollipop. Now Haruhi would be there with a broken ankle. He jumped in his car with his red haired daughter and set off to drive the Fujioka's to the hospital.

"Her ankle is only twisted." The nurse laughed relieved. Like all times, she hoped it was only a twisted ankle. It made her sad when little children actually broke the bone. "Quite an overprotective father."

_Flashback End._

Koda felt a strong arm grab her from the water. She was grabbing this persons arm as he swam her to saftey. once he could stand he put her in his arms. She felt the warmth of his heart and the strength of his mind.


	14. Falling off your bed hurts

This chapter was wonderfully beta-ed by the awesome Uroki Avalon. thank you reviewers and wonderful counterparts!

* * *

Koda was dropped carelessly onto the sand. She felt extremely dizzy and she forced herself to cough up all the water. Her lungs felt very dense and her mind was quite light. Eyes followed the feet of her savior. Hunni's face fell to an extremely low point. Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru looked at him in an amazed state. Mori glared at Kyouya as Kyouya shook the water from his hair. Kyouya's wet hand caressed the computer in front of him. Tamaki chuckled to himself, this action broke the tension on the beach.  
"Thanks Kyouya, but I didn't need any help." Kodawari looked away from him and pouted.  
"I know you didn't, but I think a little help was in demand." He gave her a cold stare that made his face look blank. Kodawari grabbed the sand in her hand. Haruhi sat down next to her. Haruhi knew something was, now more than ever, troubling her.  
"Koda you're like this beach. Tons of sand spread out throughout miles and miles of lands. Every grain of sand is a different part of you. Every time I pick up this sand it falls through my fingers. Don't let yourself fall through anybody's fingers. Sand will move as you run away. Don't cause anymore problems and fix your own problems." Haruhi genuinely smiled and patted Koda's back. Haruhi's sight changed so that she was focused on Mori and Hunni. She saw that Mori was walking away with Hunni trailing very close behind. Nobody really took this action too seriously, but Haruhi knew something was wrong. Kodawari was too busy sitting on the sand and humming to herself. Everyone had felt a blow to their happiness take place.  
"Just think of the money I would've had to pay if you were hurt?" Kyouya said calmly to Kodawari. "I'd have to pay your mother so I wasn't sued, because you're my responsibility. Also I'd have to get you a hospital room and get an ambulance. Next time when you try to drown, think, is this going to cost Kyouya any money? If it doesn't, go ahead. Be my guest and drown."

His typing was the only sound on their area of the beach. In the back of their hearing were sounds of laughter that contrasted the feeling Kyouya erupted. Haruhi stood up on her short legs. Tamaki followed suit and so did everyone, except Koda and Kyouya.

Koda looked out onto the horizon. The blaring sun basked her face. Kyouya watched her as he misspelled every word he typed. She was a Hitachiin, She was stubborn as a donkey.

"I'm..." she swallowed her pride aggressively. "I'm really sorry." She cursed her words as she left the beauty of the beach. Kyouya's normal scowl softened. His cheeks paled as she slowly followed Haruhi's footsteps off the beach. They were walking to the Suou's beach mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hunni's sheets were pulled over his head. He fell back into the matteress as he watched his best friend walk to the otherside of the room. He was beyond angry, Takashi was completely inflamed. His way of showing his anger had nothing to do with fighting. He looked so sad, Hunni knew he was angry. Takashi sat down on his bed and pulled at his shirt collar. His fingers trembled as it traced the indents in the fabric. His face was calm and his eyes were deep with a sorrowful look.

"You couldn't do anything about her. Kyouya might have just seen that she was in trouble and jumped on it. It isn't like he has any feelings for her, but why does that bother you so much?" Takashi shivered with the cold.

"Because, he's not right for her." Hunni's face reflected an innocent joker. Takashi's hand tightened around the bed post.

"Than who is?" Hunni's smile widened, expecting a calm cool answer.

"I DON'T KNOW! JUST STOP HARRASING ME ABOUT IT!" Takashi opened the door of their bedroom and slammed it behind him. Hunni fell off his bed in surprise. Very rarely did Hunni ever hear takashi scream at him.

Mori entered the hall in an exasperated rage. He slowly walked down to the end of the hall. He noticed a balcony to the left of him. Sliding the door to the side the sea breeze greeted his face. He sat down on the bench facing the shore.

"You're not feeling well, Mori-senpai?" Haruhi had a cup of hot chocolate in her hand as she watched the night sky. Mori was embarrassed by her presence. He did not expect her to be sitting in the cool outdoors of the mansion.

"No." His short reply didn't falter her mood. He was a quiet human being.

"You seemed upset when you left the beach today. Did Koda upset you?" Her eyes gleamed with excitment. Did he have a crush on her best friend.

"No." His eyes averted from her face. His thoughts circled the aroma in the air. His thumbs twiddled. Haruhi decided to let the silence kill him slowly. After about half an hour, Haruhi began to talk.  
"She sure is something else. I would say she is troubled. Most kids who grow up without a family are. She never really had somebody tell her anything good about herself. I guess she's become the type of person who fights fire with fire; no she fights fire with gasoline. In the end she is still my best friend." Haruhi made her gaze parellel to his.

"She is a great person." Mori assured Haruhi. Her face shallowed.

"That's what makes it so hard to see her fail."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Hikaru, Koda and Kaoru all were sitting around in a bedroom. Since Haruhi was sitting on the balcony, Koda decided to sit with her brothers.  
"You didn't need any help out there." Hikaru was searching for the right words, and those were definitely not them. Koda's face deepened with anger.  
"Of course I didn't need any help out there." She retorted quite rambunctiously. They sat in a gentle silence and their faces were solemn. She crossed her arms and got up to walk away. Kaoru got up to get the tissue box

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lizhi felt the fabric under his hands. He was sitting in Koda's room at the moment. He looked through her magnificent drawings. She had such a talent. He was certainly impressed. He also felt the tiniest pang of guilt in his throat. He felt bad for making her marry him against her will. He heard footsteps from down the hall. He was not supposed to be in her room and if he was caught they would think he was a pervert or something. He ducked into her closet.

Migoto Hitachiin opened her daughters door. There was an amazing yellow dress in her hand. It was a revamped girls uniform. Migoto decided to do something for her daughter. She had been feeling guilty pangs as well. Migoto knew in her heart that Koda did not cause her break-up with her husband. She laid the dress on the bed and put a card on top of it.  
She left immediatley after that. Lizhi came out of his hiding space and picked up the card.

"_Here is a dress for your school. I am going to give you an early wedding gift. Lizhi Nanshi._" is what it read. Mrs. Hitachiin was going to pin the gift on him.


	15. Fresh Start

Again excellent beta by uroki Avalon. I LOVE MY REVIEWERS AND ALSO I LOVE REVIEWS

* * *

Hailey stirred her soup slowly as she watched her son walk into the kitchen. His face was sober but his aura was outlasting. She looked straight at him but he just turned away. 

"What happened?" She questioned the last of his mentality. He turned around and stomped up the stairs. She hadn't seen him this upset for a while. "I hate teenage boys." She mumbled this to her self and went back to stirring that night's dinner. She watched the clock closely. It was one o'clock in the afternoon and Kodawari would be showing up at four to tutor Takashi. Hailey's favorite time of the day was four o'clock. 

Satoshi walked right into her as she retreated to get some spices. 

"Mum, what's up with Takashi?" He sat down at the kitchen table awaiting an answer. Hailey just shook her head discouragingly, but her face was not readable. 

_Flashback. Takashi and Hunni are Twelve. Satoshi and Chika are Seven._

"Takashi, you can be the banker." Hunni demanded. He handed Takashi the paper monopoly money. Takashi forcefully grabbed the money. He sent it all over the Morinozuka living room. He was at his breaking point for the day. 

Earlier that day Takashi was sent home for fighting with the teacher. Takashi knew he was right when the teacher told him he was wrong. Takashi was always right when it came to Japanese History. He was very upset about the whole situation. 

"I DON"T CARE ANY MORE!" He ran up to his room. He pulled up an internet page on the question. He was right, Hiroshima was first. The atomic bombing on Hiroshima, nicknamed "Little Boy", was before the bombing on Nagasaki. Mito Sensei said that Nagasaki was before Hiroshima. Takashi always had hated when people insisted that the wrong answer was right. 

He shouldn't have been sent home either. He shut his computer down and sat down on his bed. He hadn't been this mad for a long, long time. For an hour or so he sat down on his bed. He heard his father come home from work. Up the stairs he went. Takashi was scared his dad was going to be mad at him, but the man walked by Takashi's room. He opened the door to his office. 

Takashi laid back onto the bed. His ceiling wasn't anything interesting, but he didn't want to talk to his father. He stared at the plastic stars he had put up there when he was eight. 

A quiet sound traveled into Takashi's room. He could hear that it was coming from his fathers office. He sneaked down the hall outside his father's office. His father was watching a home video from years ago. It seemed that his father was very depressed when he was watching it. 

"Satoshi! Satoshi! Look what I found." It was Takashi from a couple years ago. His former self was holding a pink shell. "It's a pretty shell probably from a crab. It must be made up of all different minerals, I think? Well should I dig a hole and put it in that hole or should I throw it back? Or I could string it into a pretty necklace for mummy!" The little boy was so happy. Takashi was amazed at how much he used to talk. 

_Flashback ended._

Takashi was lying in his blue colored bed. His ceiling still possessed the stars from when he was younger. He began to hear a sound. 

"_Satoshi! Satoshi! Look what I found…_" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Koda threw her bag onto the bed. She stared at her brand new curtains that she had hung two nights before. Also in front of her was the most magnificent yellow dress she had ever seen. Simple beauty. She picked up the card and nearly choked. It said it was from Nanshi. She couldn't figure out why he would do such a thing, but she was determined to ignore him for the rest of her life. She saw that her drawings were all out of order. She slowly began to pick them up. She wished that her brothers hadn't walked Haruhi home and that they'd stayed with her. She felt very alone in a house that held about thirty people at the moment. She examined the pretty dress and hung it up. She was weak in will power, she couldn't say no to a dress just because _he _gave it to her. Clothes were her weak point, even though she didn't wear dresses. Skirts and Pants she would wear but the formality of a dress always intimidated her style. She decided every dress could use a pair of black pants under it. 

After putting the dress in the closet her nose started to twitch. Something smelled horrible. She looked everywhere to find the smell but didn't find anything. Koda traveled into her bathroom noticing the rancid smell was getting stronger. She pushed her bath curtain back and began to laugh. She saw a pile of dirty clothing in her bathtub; this was the stuff she was too lazy to bring to the maids to clean. She shut the curtain and left it there. She was the laziest person she had ever met. 

In the kitchen she sat alone shoving cheerios in her face. Cheerios were her all time favorite snack food. She felt a slight vibration in her feet. Nanshi stepped into the kitchen with a smile on his face. He didn't look mean today. 

"How was your little vacation?" He sat down across from her; she was taken back by the kindness in his voice. "You look really pretty today. Also your mum showed me your great drawings." At least he was trying. He was trying to be friends with her. She just turned her body away from him. "I'm sorry about the other day. I was just going through some…" His face went quiet. He really couldn't explain what had happened. 

"That sucks for you, but seriously, what do you want?" She was still facing the opposite way. 

"I want a fresh start." His brown hair fell over his blue eyes. Koda turned back to face him. She looked at him with an expression of confusion. What was he playing at? She got up from the table and threw his gesture of kindness in his face. She glanced at the clock, it was almost four. 

"I've got to go somewhere _worth my time._" She spat at him and flew out of the room. He wasn't angry but he sure didn't feel alright. 

Koda walked out of the kitchen ready to leave when she walked into her mother. Migoto looked at the girl in a disappointed fashion. Migoto's side swept bangs graced her timid look. Koda pushed past her, but Migoto grabbed her arm. 

"You're not going anywhere." She pulled Kodawari back into the kitchen. "Now apologize to LiZhi. Tonight we will join The Nanshi family to dinner. Hikaru and Kaoru may stay at home." When she said 'may' she meant will. Something was up and Koda felt that she needed to get to the bottom of it. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Tamaki looked at his "Daughter". She was a lot happier than usual. Her eyes were focused on Kaoru almost their whole walk home. Tamaki felt an indecent feeling swell in his stomach. They passed all the commoner stores until they got to Haruhi's house. 

"How are you going to get home?" Haruhi looked at the four boys. Kyouya was standing silently next to Tamaki. 

"I already called a car. They are going to pick us up down the street because the streets here are to narrow for them" Kaoru turned to see Kyouya as he talked but stumbled and fell. His knee was cut a little. Hikaru was all over him. 

"You guys go ahead to the car. I'll get Kaoru a band-aid." Haruhi entered her house. "Thanks for the walk." She smiled before entering the house. 

"I'm okay. You guys get going, she'll patch me up right." Kaoru smiled expecting a quick patch up. The rest of the gang turned around and began their walking down the street. Haruhi slowly opened the door and raced down to Kaoru. 

"You sure you're okay?" She smiled as she placed a bandage on his knee. She stood up, pulling him to his feet. She looked in the direction that the boys had walked and didn't see anyone. She thought over her decision for a short second. Quickly she pecked Kaoru on the lips and ran back into her house. Kaoru, completely surprised by her action, almost fell over. He walked uneasily away with a bright red face.  



	16. See us Like we See Us

Hikaru pushed his hands into his pockets. He kept thinking about Kaoru falling on the step. Hikaru also felt a twinge of independence from his brother. Ever since Kodawari had been home, Hikaru felt as if he and Kaoru were slowly drifting apart. Not so much that she had been getting between them, it was Haruhi who had become much more evident in their Lives. Haruhi spent time at their house more and more nowadays. Kaoru felt much closer to Haruhi than ever before. Hikaru heard Kaoru run up behind him, barely limping. He looked cool and collected, a little more than usual. Hikaru knew something was up, but refused to say anything. "Are you okay or do we need to take you to the hospital?" Hikaru wasstill worried about his baby brother. Kaoru just told him he was perfectly fine.

When they arrived at home Kaoru said that he felt tired so he was going to take a nap. Hikaru just wandered up the stairs and traveled into his sister's room. She was sitting on her bed looking at the clock dreadfully. It was four thirty or around that time. Hikaru flopped down next to her.  
"I have to go to dinner tonight. Too bad mum says you can't come." She picked up her paint brush and traveled to the easel. She threw the paint at the easel in elongated strokes. Her hands trembled as she did so. Hikaru picked up the notebook next to her bed. He flipped though the many pages of bad poetry. He chuckled, ever since Koda was a kid she tried to write poetry. She wrote even though she sucked. Kaoru always wrote amazing poetry, Koda had tried to live up to that standard. Koda  
tried to be the best at everything when she was only just smart and talented in art. When she came back for Christmas two years ago, they all had races and stuff. She always lost, she was a definite wimp.  
"You laughing at my poetry?" She said not even turning around. She knew the answer to her own question. "Well at least I try!"  
"I know you do, I know you do." He smiled while putting the bookdown. His arm stretched across the bed side table.  
"Where's Kaoru?" Kodawari lifted her self to face her brother. Her brother lifted an eyebrow and laughed. He had an idea.  
"I'm right here." He chuckled. "Hikaru didn't feel so hot so he went to sleep." Koda just shrugged. She went back to her painting.  
"Sorry I thought you were Hikaru." She was disappointed in her mix up. She could never tell those two apart. Hikaru saw that her back was turned on him and his smile faded. His own sister couldn't tell her brothers apart. Koda couldn't but Haruhi could. He suddenly felt extremely depressed that only Haruhi could tell them apart, well except for their mother. It was like they were one person together. Hikaru kept a conversation with Koda as Kaoru for about an hour.  
"Hikaru?" Kaoru shouted through the door. Koda looked questioningly at her brother sitting on the bed.  
"Kaoru's in here." She acted as she heard the one yelling wrong.  
"No Kaoru's out here, but Hikaru's in here." The real Kaoru stepped into the room. His face was blank. Koda's face was the opposite, emotion burst out from every edge of her face.  
"But he's…" She turned to her brother on the bed. "You tricked me!" She felt her stomach turn a bit. She had fallen for his little game.  
"I'm sorry, but it is really sad that you can't tell us apart." Hikaru's face showed an expression of realization.  
"I'm so sorry." She fiddled with the sheets on her bed. She then told them that she should get ready for dinner, and pushed them out.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"I know you're your sorry for yelling at me, you don't need to say anything." Hunni placed a hand on Mori's leg. They sat down in the combined backyards of the extremely close mansions. Mori looked at his best friends with another expressionless face. Hunni smiled. "I guess I egged you on." A peaceful silence fell over the friends. "People don't see us like we see us." Hunni's face fell into a solemn  
serous stance. "People think you're my servant or something like that. We are best friends and nobody serves anybody. Many people would be appalled if you yelled at me, but you used to all the time. I remember you were loud and extravagant. That was many years ago. Satoshi mirrors you, but you've grown out of that loud stage. I guess no one would ever believe them if we told them." Hunni got up and looked at his bunny watch. It was ten to four.  
"Isn't Koda coming at four?" Hunni looked up. Mori shook his head no, Koda had just called, canceling. "Do you like her?"  
"She's my friend." Mori began to walk with Hunni back into his house.  
"Ah, I see." Hunni giggled. Mori looked at the boy as if Hunni was crazy, but reverted back to no expression.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"Tamaki-senpai, can you leave please." Haruhi stood behind the coffee shop counter.  
"But you're my daughter!" Haruhi shot her eyes to the ceiling. She needed some time away from him and getting a part time job was in demand. Tamaki scratched his chin and looked at her seriously. "I could get a  
job here."  
"No, you would never make it. Go wait over there till my shift is over in ten minutes or go home." She pointed to the table the farthest  
away. Tamaki scooted over to it. Haruhi pulled her new apron off her and sat down across from Tamaki.  
"Are you ready to leave now?" Haruhi leaned back into the chair. Her face was calm.  
"Actually I came here to be serious." Tamaki put an envelope on the table. Haruhi opened it and almost fell over. Kyouya was smiling in  
every one of the five photo's tamaki had. "Look at Kyouya's happy expression, this is what new challenges do to him. I, King Tamaki, want to helpm y best friend and can't do it alone."  
"Well, what do you need me to do?"  
"I need you to help me get Koda to fall for Kyouya."


	17. Letter to Readers

Dear Readers,

I am going to take a break from writing this story. I just don't feel like it good. At the moment I am struggling with all my different plot lines. I have major writers block and I doubt the potential of the story. I will be back in three weeks hopefully with new ideas! I thank all my readers and especially those of you who have taken your time to review. Uroki Avalon has been a great help to me and I completely thank her for being my partial beta. I also thank Bloody Kyoko, Akai-sora, LadySoftball, dont ask it'll just confuse u, and Tsuki Naifuma. I hope you guys come back when I'm done rethinking my whole story. Koda says goodbye aswell as everyone else.

George


	18. Extra Chapter: Butterflys

Koda felt the dark room close around her. Koda wasn't usually claustrophobic but today was different. The room was a small room, which was one of many in her large house. It was her mothers butterfly room. Migoto got her inspiration from butterflies so she put a room in the house just for them. Koda had turned the lights off on purpose, she was deathly afraid of butterflies. Koda twitched as she felt something light land on her shoulder. It crawled around the six year olds neck. Koda remembered what her nanny had told her, _"if you utter one word your mother will never love you again."_ Koda always loved Kokuzoku, the nanny, but for some reason she didn't want to play tonight. She had pushed Koda into the Room an hour ago. Koda's fear of silence crept up on her minutes later. The only sound was her light breathing and the butterflies flapping their weightless wings. It was a miniscule sound that probably nobody normal would have heard, but fear causes all senses to work their best against you.

The crawling on her arm grew in amount. More and more were on her shoulders. Koda closed her eyes tight and counted many times to thirteen, her lucky number. Her hands began to feel a bit wet; Koda hadn't noticed that she was crying. Trembling in fear had caused each salty drip of water fall from her emerald eyes. The silence felt deadly against her ears.

Koda gently smiled to herself trying to remember good thoughts. She remembered that a month ago she, Hikaru, and Kaoru had their birthday. Kodawari's brothers had received many presents, but Koda had asked for something else. Her father had brought her into the dining room, which was dressed up for the occasion, and put his hand over her eyes. He had slowly reviled a large box in front of her. She carefully opened it, to see her present. Seven hundred coloured pencils sat neatly in the box. Every colour you could imagine was there. Her father told her that they were very expensive so that was all she would get that year, Koda barely minded.

Koda's ears perked to hear a sound from down the hall way.

"Kokuzoku!" She heard her brothers yell form a far distance. "Please don't go!" Few minutes passed till Koda heard the climax. Her mother screamed.

"ALL OF IT, all of it is gone." She heard her mother almost falter in breath.

"Mom!?" Koda yelled through the door. She heard her mom walk to the door and open it. Mrs. Hitachiin flipped the light switch on and screamed again. She saw that all her butterflies were on her daughters trembling shoulders. The six year olds face was covered in tears. Migoto fell to the ground on her knees, and the butterflies flew off Koda's shoulders. Migoto grabbed the little girl harshly by the arm. Koda knew that where her mothers hand was now, a bruise would be there later. She had no idea what punishment her mother was going to inflict on her but nothing was ever as bad as that. Migoto forced the girl towards her, thrusting Koda's arms in the air. Migoto embraced her daughter with a deep passion.

"I was so worried about you." Migoto could only whisper these words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was a chapter I made a long time ago! Right now I actually want to give you the meanings to the names I gave some of the Characters.

Firstly, the Nanny is named Kokuzoku. This means traitor in Japanese.

Second, Migoto, who is Koda, Hikaru, and Kaoru's mother. Migoto means Beauty.

A quest for readers is What does KODAWARI mean? hmm.

Still working on a chapter for y'all.


	19. Extra Chapter: Rabbits

**this is another extra chapter. this is about hunni's mother and what happened to her. I don't own _OHSHC_ or _Of mice and men_. **

**This one is quite deppressing but it does put a spin on the little boy's nature. **

* * *

Hunni curled up in his mother's lap. His tiny body sat in front of the woman. The room was extremely white. Mrs. Haninozuka stroked her little boy's gold hair. Hunni stirred waking up to this. He saw that his mothers long black hair had disappeared and only peach fuzz was left. He noticed as she turned her head a five inch scar stretched behind her ear. She had been like this for month's now, Hunni just couldn't get used to her being like that.

"Your awake, Mitsukuni." She kept petting him as her clear eyes traveled to his figure. Her pupils were milky as they had always's been. "Are you wearing the pajama's obaasan bought you?" In fact he wasn't wearing the pajama's his grandmother bought him. He thought about correcting his mother but decided to let her think she was right.

"Yes mommy." He couldn't but feel bad for his mother, her handicap as a blind woman helped many other women think she was stupid or retarded. Her only friend was Hailey Morinozuka.

"Mommy is going to go away in a week or so." His mother's voice was frigid and trembling. He felt a drip of water on his cheek, his mother was crying. She had told Hunni this many time's before, and since he was a very smart eight years old, he knew what she meant. His eyes watered when she brought this up. He held her hand and told her that he loved her. His mother had a vein pop in her brain a few weeks ago and they said it would lead to a fatal ending. Hunni wanted to be with her at every moment, Yasuchika was at his obaasan's, being the pesky four years old he was.

Mrs. Haninozuka's ear twitched as she was searching the sounds for on coming visitors. Once she confirmed no one was around she reached don in to her bedside table. A medium sized box was in her hand. She pulled out a piece of chocolate cake.

"I know your father hates when you have sweets but I think one time wouldn't hurt." Hunni put the dirty rabbit he was holding down beside him so he could grab the delicacy. He lifted the fork to his mouth as his mother looked upon him with her non-seeing eyes. She groped around the bed for the rabbit. She held it in her hands.

"I gona' let you tend the rabbits." She smiled in a delusional way. Her hands furiously fidgeted with the rabbit in her hands. "Look across the river. I'll tell you so you can almost see it." Hunni knew this story very well and got exasperated for his mother always's told it the best.

"We gona' get a little place, we'll have a cow and maybe a pig and some chickens. Down the flat we'll have a little piece of alfalfa."

"For the rabbits!"

"For the rabbits." Mrs. Haninozuka continued on. "You get to tend the rabbits."

"Tell me like you done before!" Hunni giggled. "Tell me about us."

"Guy's like us got no family. There ain't nobody in the world that gives a hoot in hell for them."

"_But not us._"

"No, not us. Because-"

"Because you got me-" Hunni clapped his hands together. At that moment his mothers face went pale. Her eyes blinked a couple of times and her hand grabbed Hunni's. "-and I got you." Hunni knew exactly what was happening. Slowly his mother smiled.

"Oh Mitsukuni, promise me that you'll _never change._"

"I promise mother."

"Mitsukuni, when are we gona do it?" Hunni knew this was the last lines of her small excerpt from the story. Tears rolled down his small cheeks.

"We gona do it soon."


	20. You'll know soon

**Short and sweet. I am back for only a little while. thank you for reviews. I'm hoping for a hundred review's by chapter thirty! **

* * *

"Did you ever go through a certain stage?" Nanshi kicked the sand. Kodawari just watched his face intensely. Twist and turns of emotion crossed his path. They were sitting on the swings outside the Hitachiin mansion. They had quite a quiet dinner and Migoto "suggested" they go sit out side.

"No." Koda lied through her teeth. Nanshi's breath got heavy and his eyes darted in different directions. His hands firmly grasped the swings metal chain.

"I really don't want to marry you." Koda stopped her swing and was astonished that he would say something like that. "Are you okay? I didn't mean it to be offensive, but I can't marry you." His face turned red.

"I'm fine." She coldly said to him. She didn't really understand what he was talking about. His light brown hair fell over his face, which looked ashamed at the moment.

"What I'm saying is that in the past few years I've been struggling with myself. It all started on that day I met with you and your friend. I guess I used you as an assurance." His feet swept over the land. His American shoes faded with the dust. "I tried to assure myself of something I wasn't."

"What are talking about?" Koda looked at him. He got up and leaned forward Koda. He kissed her on the lips. It was a light brush which astonished the girl. His face turned sour and he spit on the ground right after. Koda looked at him in much surprise.

"You taste horrible. I mean your whole gender doesn't taste right." he lowered his voice. "You see, I'm gay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why would I do that?" Haruhi was very worried about Tamaki's sanity. Why in the world would she do this?

"Haven't you noticed anything different about Kyouya?" Tamaki was so in love with his idea. He was like a lovesick puppy. Haruhi, who was completely oblivious to anything, looked back on her recent moments with Kyouya. He did act strange around the girl. It wasn't blatantly obvious but there sure was something there.

"Alright, Alright. But how could I help anything?" Tamaki's eyes narrowed. His hand was on his perfect chin, it was his perfect thinking pose. Haruhi silently chuckled to herself as he did.

"You're her best friend, point trivial things out to her!" Tamaki rose malevolently. Haruhi and the table were almost knocked backwards. He sat back down when people started to look at them oddly. Haruhi put her hands on her face.

"Tamaki, you don't understand Kodawari." Haruhi searched through her pockets to pull a picture out. A little girl with brown pigtails and a cute school uniform beamed as the other girl looked just as happy. The other girl had short red hair and a pair of knee socks with Capri's and large green sunglasses. The pigtail girl was Haruhi and the other was Kodawari. "This was taken when we were eight." Haruhi bit her lip in the intensity of remembering the time.

"What shall this do for us?" Tamaki stared at the pigtail girl very intrigued.

"Maybe something there will spark an idea." Tamaki looked at Koda's neck, around it was a black necklace that had a black butterfly hanging from it. Tamaki's romance sense was tingling, he had the perfect idea. He lifted to see Haruhi staring into space.

"So Koda likes butterflies?" Haruhi absentmindedly nodded. Tamaki flew through the door leaving Haruhi to regret not listening.

"Fuck." Haruhi whispered under her breath. She should've said no, but she wasn't listening. That necklace Migoto made for Koda to ward off butterflies.

"Fujioka! Get back to work!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mori watched the sun from his silent kitchen. He watched the clock strike ten o'clock. Sitting at one of the four chairs around the abnormally large kitchen table, his ideas and memories swept around him. He felt the opposite of lonely when he looked at the empty chairs that were filled only an hour ago. The kitchen's warmth died out. Mori watched a bird from outside the window. It kept pulling on one of the birds, this was quite unusual, this bird was trying to fly away while the mother bird kept pulling it back. Mori didn't know if the little bird could fly or not, but at least it would know soon.

His hands fumbled as he wrote a letter in English. He had finally signed it when his mother had come down the main staircase. He quickly hid it under his bottom.

"Sweetheart it's ten o'clock and you're still not done with the dishes. This is very unlike you." She saw that there was a pen on the table and apiece of paper under his bum. She glanced at the calendar, '_it's already this time of year?'_


	21. a little taste of what is next

Mori shoved the letter behind the clock on his bedroom wall. Many other pieces of paper greeted the annual tradition. Mori's eyes drifted to the calendar, April 22nd. His ears could hear a sad song drifting from the neighboring house. He looked through his window to see Mitsukuni sitting on his fathers lap and singing happy birthday to their mother. Mori couldn't stand sad sights and walked away. Today, Twelve years ago, Mrs. Haninozuka passed away and it also had been her birthday.

Every year since then Mori had written a letter to his dear friend and explained his feelings to him. The feelings were never about Hunni but about other things like this year it was Koda. Nobody ever looked at those letters but instead they gathered dust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruhi promised herself to not leave her friends side, because of something Tamaki might just do. Koda looked awfully depressed to Haruhi, every time Haruhi would ask about her home life, Koda would just glance a piercing stare right through her. They went out to lunch at a place near Haruhi's house, not particularly fancy, but humble.

Koda stared out the window while Haruhi explained some concept to her, Koda spotted an odd bird flying past the window. It was struggling to keep in the air and was missing all the feathers on its back; it was like something was trying to keep it from flying. All Koda could think about was Nanshi, how he was gay. She felt bad for him because he was forced to marry her, and she felt bad for her self because she had to marry him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamaki entered the animal shop; this was a special shop just for insects.

"Can I have two dozen butterflies'?" he acquired so nonchalant it was creepy.

"What for, sir?" the bored public schooled high school boy asked him.

"To fill my friend's room, she loves butterflies." He was almost as oblivious as Haruhi.


	22. I already know you care

I'M BACK! I'm back, rejoice I'm back to write again. thank you all! after five months I'm back. have fun ya'll.

* * *

Takashi walked next to Koda on the way to her house. Mrs. Hitachiin took her house guests and the twins out to Tokyo for the weekend. Koda was to show Taka her home. They entered the gate to the mansion. Koda slowly opened the front door and began up the stairs.

Takashi just took in the high ceilings and velvet carpeted stairs. The paintings of Migoto and Other family members. Takashi noticed the many maids scurrying around the house, like they were in a complete fluster. He could hear them talking out of the back of his ear. Something was happening.

_Two Hours ago._

The maids of the Hitachiin house were traveling in and out of the house carrying large cages full of butterflies. There sat tamaki overseeing the thing, he didn't even notice his cell phone going off the whole time.

"Good, good. Now when she asks who did this you say-" tamaki asked.

"This is from Kyouya Ootori." They all finished.

"He is going to be so happy, when she falls madly in love with him."

_Back to the present._

"This is the third floor. Coming up is my room."

"Oh." Takashi's normal response.

Kodawari moved her hand to the doorknob of the entrance. Slowly she turned it to the left. Mori watched her do this. The door creaked open and a soft buzzing noise started. Takashi looked into the room and his got huge. Koda felt all the butterflies fly past her head. She opened her mouth to let out a scream but could not say anything. She jumped into Takashi's arms.

As the butterflies flew out she felt her lips wetted and then nothing. He walked out of the house much quicker then he entered. She placed her hands to her lips and then felt her heart blossom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruhi stirred her tea sighing as she kept keypunching tamaki's numbers into her phone what could he possible be doing. Haruhi heard a small knock at the door; she walked over to open it up. Standing there was Tamaki in a frantic mess.

"Why did you call me? Are you hurt?" he looked so worried, his face was fire engine red.

"No, I'm fine but Kodawari might not be." Haruhi explained.

"You see she's deathly afraid of butterflies." Tamaki's eyes grew huge.

"Well we need to stop it right now!" Haruhi grabbed tamaki's shirt.

"No use now. Tamaki come have some tea, you need it." Tamaki followed Haruhi into the kitchen with questioning eyes. He had never been invited into Haruhi's house alone before. She poured him a cup of tea. The fumes surrounded his nose and led him into bliss

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She ran out after him as fast as she could. She caught him leaving the gates.

"Takashi, Takashi." He stopped. She caught up to him and looked him in the eye.

"Why did you leave?" She was out of breath. "We weren't finished."

"Touring the house?" Takashi looked confused.

"No, we weren't finished this." She wrapped her arms around his neck and finished what he started. They were so focused on each other they didn't notice an expensive black car drive by.

The boy in the car just felt his heart break in two. Kyouya looked away from them and the car kept up the same pace. Kyouya couldn't think straight. He thought he had Koda in the palm of his hand. How could she love Mori if he has no personality? Kyouya thought, No he knew Koda loved him. He was smart and handsome, not bulky and hollow. Kyouya couldn't get the image of her lips moving over Mori's out of his mind. He was going to make Mori pay; oh Takashi Morinozuka was going to pay.

Koda knew they were out there for a long time into the night, but it felt like only seconds. They finally stopped and sat down outside the gates of her house.

Koda giggled and laid her head on Takashi's shoulder. The moon was shining; the stars were all twinkling next to it.

"Taka." She said low under her the sound of their surroundings.

"Yes?"

"Do we tell the others?" Koda felt Takashi breathe out.

"No, only Mitsukuni." Takashi felt obliged to telling Mitsukuni about this, but was expecting a huge 'I TOLD YOU SO'.

Takashi's spred his hand out over her knee. She knew he was trying to be comforting but he was just awkward. She picked up his hand and threw it back into his lap.

"You don't have too, I already know you care."


	23. a slice of updates

The day at the club was just like any other day. Frivolous girls squeaking and boys feeding their egos. Koda sat in the corner reading through numbers when she felt someone sit down next to her. Haruhi looked as if she was on the verge of death.

"What's wrong with you?" Koda asked her.

"I'm so tired. Exams are killing me."

"Yeah, I'm having a hard time too. I don't think I'm taking it as bad as you though."

"You have no idea. The club seems to drain all my energy away from exams-"

"HAR-U-HI!" Tamaki's giddy yell reached us.

"Coming…"Haruhi walked slowly away. Koda spotted Kyouya from across the room and rushed to talk to him.

"Kyouya, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"You may."

"It looks as if Haruhi is dieing, do you think you could relive her of her club duties till after exams?"

"Kodawari, she can leave whenever she wants during exams. She chooses not to for some strange reason." Koda spotted her brothers harassing her best friend. She watched Kaoru embrace her with enthusiasm. Haruhi's complexion evoked thoughts of strawberries from Koda. Koda instantly knew why Haruhi had stayed around the club during exams, her reasons didn't differ from Haruhi's at all. Mori flashed her a slight smile and koda melted.

"Koda since your not a club member here, I suggest you leave in order to study for exams. Wouldn't that be a better thing for all of us?" Koda looked at him in the eyes, Kyouya was asking her to leave.

"Umm.. yeah sure. I'll leave to study." Koda walked over and picked up her things. She waved goodbye to her brothers and left the host club.


End file.
